Fate
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: What if Kurapika wasn't the sole survivor of the Kuruta massacre? What if there was another? That'd be cool, right? There's just one slight problem: she's with the Genei Ryodan. [Spider centric]
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. Me here. Anyway, I just recently made this fic and wanted to see how well it'd do. It's my first anime fic so please don't be so mean. It's kinda like a try-out thing. If this doesn't work out too well, I'm deleting it._

_Let me just say that this kinda follows the York Shin City storyline. So, for those who have seen the whole thing, the fic might contain something you've already seen. And for those who have not seen the whole thing, the fic will contain spoilers._

_By the way, keep mind of the following:_

_Italicized__- thoughts/ emphasized words _

_ooooo__- change of scene_

_I think that's it. So, I hope it's going to be okay and enjoy!_

_Oh, and before I forget:_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

_Once again, enjoy!_

* * *

Fire.

It was such a contradictory thing. It can be most useful object. But just as quickly, it will turn into the most terrible weapon.

Take for example, right now.

A man walked through the walls of flame. Everywhere he looked, his eyes blazed with the flare of the fire. Even the rain could not effortlessly put out the inferno that burned the buildings and corpses surrounding him.

He smirked.

In the midst of everything around him deteriorating into nothing, Kuroro Lucifer smirked.

Quite suddenly, he heard something that was out of place. It was a whimper. He turned his head. There, right in front of him, was a girl. She was seated on the ground, curled into a ball and crying.

Her blond head looked up to reveal the most scarlet eyes Kuroro has ever seen.

_Interesting,_ the leader of the Genei Ryodan thought. He drew near the little one.

The girl's eyes widened but she did not move. She just stared at him with those crimson orbs.

"O-onichan?" she whispered softly when he was face to face with her.

Kuroro bent on one leg. He smiled and held out a hand.

ooooo

_Years later…_

The same man stood in front of twelve people. "Regarding tomorrow's underground auction," he spoke clearly. "The target for us, the Spider, is," he paused. The members of the infamous band of thieves and murderers known as the Genei Ryodan listened attentively to their boss. "Everything. Steal everything that goes on auction."

"Are you serious, Danchou?" one of them, Ubougin, said. "The Underground auction is approved by all the Mafia around the world. If we take any action, all the Mafia around the world, will become enemies of the Spider!"

"Are you scared?" Kuroro inquired when he started shaking.

Although the big one was indeed trembling, it was not with fear but with anticipation. "I'm really excited! Give us our order, Danchou… right now!" he demanded.

"I now order you… to kill them all."

Ubougin laughed. His loud tone carried throughout the entire abandoned building.

Kuroro smiled and turned his back on them.

"What do you think?" he said to what appeared to be nothing but shadows.

There was a giggle and the one hiding behind the wall showed herself. "I've never seen Ubo-kun so pleased."

"Would you like to join in the fun?"

She smiled at him. "Fun. I'd like that."

* * *

_It's short, yeah. It's a prologue of some kind. I promise the next chapters to come will be longer. _

_Later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. Thanks for the reviews. I'd just like to reply to one:_

_**Kusari**__: Not yet. I don't want to delete it just yet. I know I can't expect everyone to like my fic but not everyone won't like it either. Right now, I still want to try some more chapters and see what happens, is that alright?_

_Just a reminder, I mentioned in the first chapter that there will be scenes from the series that I might add, okay?_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

_Enjoy!_

* * *

At a bustling part of York Shin City, a reddish-brown-eyed youth with green black hair was grinning while looking around excitedly. "I didn't know it'd be crowded this early!" he exclaimed loudly.

His friend, a silver-haired boy with royal violet eyes, covered his mouth with a hand. "Be quiet, it's embarrassing!" he said softly.

But Gon was unaffected. "Let's take a look over there! Looks like there are lots of fun things!"

Killua placed his hands at the back of his head, sighing. "Gon, since when do we have time to play? Before the underground auction ends, don't forget we still need to get $8 billion."

"Killua, don't forget _you're_ broke already. So you don't have the right telling me to make money." He waved a finger at him. "Your biggest mistake was trying to win a lot of money from gambling."

The silver-haired boy flushed. "Shut up! You're not much different; you only got $15,000 in two weeks! Even a beggar can get more money than you! Plus, I at least saved up to $166 million Zeni at one point!"

"But it's back to zero now" Gon replied, holding his thumb and forefinger to make a zero. Killua twitched. "Even if I only have little, I'm still winning." They continued walking. "Anyhow, at least for the underground auction, we know more ways and trading techniques."

"Newbies like you always end up losing" Killua muttered.

"Well, I won the competition. According to our promise, you have to do one thing for me from now on."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Found it!"

They arrived at a stall. "Cellphones?" Killua questioned.

"Yeah. I think Kurapika arrived yesterday and Leorio will be here this afternoon. It's kind of difficult to contact each other without a cellphone."

"You finally want to buy a cellphone. That's, like, a requirement for a hunter."

Gon grinned.

"But really, it's been awhile since that last time we saw those guys…" Killua stopped, noticing Gon's frown.

"Kurapika said he has to work so maybe we won't have time to meet" the black-haired boy said, a little soberly.

"He has a job?"

"But he said if there is time, he'll contact us. That's why I wanted a cellphone so he can contact us anytime."

They went nearer and the seller immediately talked to them, informing them about the newest unit and its advantages.

"How about it?" Killua asked Gon.

"It's just about the amount I want to pay and also fits in my pocket. Hey mister, I'll take that one-"

"It's better if you don't get that one" another voice interrupted.

Gon and Killua turned.

"It won't work in many countries and it's not waterproof. There are much better choices."

"Leorio!" both boys exclaimed.

The black-haired black-eyed man grinned. "Yo!"

_After the bargaining scene…_

"One for the price of $110, 580 Zeni. That's a new model. Seems like the stores really made the prices low for me" Leorio said proudly.

"You mean he was _forced_ to make you that deal" Killua corrected. "It's the first time I've ever seen anyone bargain like that. It's too bad that the crowd was cheering for you."

"But Leorio did save a lot of money for us though" Gon pointed out, holding the two boxes that contained the cellphones. The three were about to leave the bazaar. A lot of people passed by them, including a blond-haired girl.

"Bargain is actually just common sense. If I get serious, what I did back there was nothing-" Leorio was cut off.

"HEY! That's mine!" a voice had suddenly yelled.

The guys turned just in time to see a man dashing towards them. He was clutching something between his arms.

Killua stuck out his foot.

The man, too busy looking over his shoulder, didn't notice and tripped.

Leorio then took him by the collar and brought him up. He was about to open his mouth when the man covered his face with his arms, dropping what he was holding, a bag. Gon picked it up.

"I'll return it! I'll return it! I promise! Just don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

Leorio shook his head and dropped him. He crawled unto his feet immediately and ran off.

"Pathetic" Killua muttered.

Meanwhile, a girl had reached them.

"Here. This is probably yours" Gon said, handing her the bag.

She bowed while receiving it. "Ah, thank you! It's very nice of you to help me out." Her voice was sweet and childish, much like Gon's was, indicating that she was, more or less, about his age or younger. Her straight waist-length hair was blond and she was wearing a black backless top under an off-shouldered blue one and a navy-colored miniskirt.

Leorio grinned. "Why of course. I'm most happy to. Allow me to introduce myself and my friends. My name is Leorio. This is Gon and Killua."

The black-haired boy grinned. "Konnichiwa!"

She gazed back at him with lucid cerulean blue orbs and returned his grin.

_Her eyes, _Gon thought._ It's so familiar… Where have I seen them before?_

Killua, however, merely rolled his eyes.

Leorio smacked him on the head. "Be nice!"

"OW!"

She laughed. "My name is… Kiriki."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm really glad you guys like the fic so far. Let me just say: One, Hisoka will be included but his presence won't be stressed. And two, I don't know if the name Kiriki means anything actually, I just like it._

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

_Have fun!_

* * *

"Oh, so you guys are joining in the auction" Kiriki said. Leorio had insisted to bring her to their hotel room, despite protests from Killua who claims that they're here on business, not leisure. The young assassin gave up when Gon joined the elder man, pointing out that there was nothing wrong with extra company.

"Do you know something about it?" Gon asked.

The blond shook her head. "Nope. But my nii-chan is interested" she replied.

"Your brother? Does he want something in particular?" Killua questioned.

She shrugged.

"Have you heard of a game called 'Greed Island'?" he inquired again.

She tilted her head. "Greed Island…?"

"It's what we're looking for" Gon told her.

Kiriki placed a finger below her lips. "Ano… I don't think I've ever heard of it…"

Killua sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot…"

"So, why you were hanging around in the bazaar?" Leorio asked.

"I was bored." She grinned. "My friends are out today, my nii-chan too. There's no fun with no one to play with."

_Play?_ Killua raised a skeptical eyebrow. _Is this girl for real?_

"Then, you're more than welcome here!" the doctor-in-training immediately offered.

Kiriki grinned again, her eyes brightening. "Really? I can?"

"Of course! How can we ignore such a sweet little-"

"Oi, oi, have you forgotten?" Killua cut in. "We've still got money to earn."

"I _know_ that!" he replied indignantly.

"Then get your head in the game!" Killua threw him a pillow.

Leorio received a facefull.

"Oi! You little brat!"

"What, old man?!"

"Why I outta-"

"That's enough, don't you think?" Gon said, placing a chin on the back of the chair of where he was sitting reversely on. "We're not going to go anywhere if you two always argue."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both males yelled.

Gon blinked.

Kiriki laughed. "You guys are funny."

Leorio stopped bickering with Killua, grinned at her then leaned back on the couch, his expression turned serious. "Listen, the lowest bidding price is $8.9 billion zeni and you only have $5 million? Are you two out of your mind?"

Gon looked at him. Killua rested his back on the smooth glass as he sat on the windowsill. Kiriki was sitting, cross-legged on one of the beds.

"The Auction Association, Southern Peace, is the most famous organization for this year's underground auction" he continued. "With the money you have, it won't even pay for the entrance fee. Even if this game will help you find Gon's dad, you'll never have a chance winning the final bid so just give up."

"But the treasure list on the Hunter's web site labeled acquiring this game as 'easy'" Killua pointed out.

"_Really_?!"

"And it also says that the only requirement is to be rich" Gon added.

"Heh, money is still the most powerful thing, so you still need it" Leorio said.

Kiriki watched as the males continued talking. _They're interesting,_ she thought. _Interesting and fun. It looks like I won't be so bored after all…_ She smiled inwardly.

"If it's something that you can buy with money," Killua began. "Then it can't be called a real treasure, right? Like the things you can't get with even money. If we can obtain those easily, we'll prove ourselves as professional hunters, get it?"

When he looked at them, Gon and Leorio were already at the computer.

"Let's look and see if there are any good ways to do that" Gon was muttering.

"After all, York Shin City is the legendary place where people's dreams come true" Leorio said.

_Talk about simple-minded. Though, Leorio can be considered stronger in that field,_ Killua thought. He looked at the girl on the bed. She met his eyes and tilted her head. "You guys are hunters?"

The young assassin pointed at the other two. "They are".

"And you?"

"Didn't pass."

She blinked. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

Killua twitched irritably, his nerves about to snap. He'd never met someone so… childish and clueless, other than Gon, that is. _This girl… Don't tell me, she's…_

"Ah? What's exchange mean?" Gon's voice rang.

"Click on it" Leorio told him.

Gon nodded. "Exchange. It's also a method used in auctions, generally called an 'item for another'."

"The buyer will bring things to put on sale, and the seller will choose one and exchange with his item. And there are also 'bid' and 'binding bid' methods for selling" Leorio read.

"I never would have thought there are so many ways for auctioning" Gon mused.

"Bid. That should be the most common way for auctions. What's binding bid then?" Leorio questioned.

_Sounds pretty perverted,_ Killua suddenly thought, growing cat ears and whiskers.

"Binding bid, is a general way for bidding called Conditional Auctioning. The seller will first show something other than money and pick the most qualified buyer…" Leorio trailed and smirked.

"What kind of requirements?" Gon asked.

"What does that mean?" Kiriki questioned.

Killua stared at her. _I can't believe it. _Hesighed. _It looks like we have another Gon in our hands…_

Leorio grinned. "I see! I didn't know there was this kind of method for an auction" he spoke.

"Huh?" Gon and Kiriki blinked.

"Let's go Gon, Lil' Killua" Leorio said, standing up. Killua fell off the windowsill at the nickname. Kiriki giggled. "I've found a way to auction without losing anything. Come on, _Lil' Killua._"

"Old man, it's pretty annoying when you call me that!"

"Can I go too?" Kiriki inquired.

Killua opened his mouth.

"Why, of course, Kiriki-chan!" Leorio answered. "Right, Gon?"

The black-haired boy shrugged. "It's okay with me."

The young assassin sighed and followed them out of their hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi. Sorry for the long update. Also, it might take a little while before Kurapika appears. My fic will mostly show the Spiders and Kiriki. I'm sorry about that. But since this follows the York Shin City timeline, you guys should already know what's happening to Kurapika. And of course, their meeting won't come until later on in the story._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

Gon blinked.

"Welcome! Everyone look this way! Here, here, here, here!" Leorio's voice rang as he held a stick and used it as a microphone. "Conditional auction will begin soon! The item will be this diamond, worth $3 million!" Killua held up a blue box. "Its quality is guaranteed, and attached is a certificate of authenticity." People who had gathered replied with 'oohs' and 'aahs'. "The bidding condition is, arm wrestling! The first person to win against this young man will receive the diamond for free. Entry fee is only $10,000 Zeni."

"Against _that_ kid?" someone spoke up.

"You'll win for sure!" another said.

"The auction starts now!" Leorio declared.

The crowd raised their bills, yelling, "Me!"

"Now, now, come on and get in line!" Leorio called over the noise.

"Alright, I'm first." A man came up. Sitting down in front of Gon, he pulled up his sleeve. "Sorry kid" he said confidently.

_Rule number one,_ Gon thought. _Observe the opponent's strength and consider my own. _They gripped each other's hands. _Number two, occasionally show how much pain I'm in and pretend to be exerting a lot of effort…_

"Ready… GO!"

They started.

Leorio played as an announcer. "Oh, the first person is almost winning! There's a possibility, possibility!"

Gon sighed.

_**Thud.**_

"Ah, too bad, you lose! Alright, next contestant!" Leorio called.

"Alright, it's my turn! Let's do it!" another guy said.

"You lose, next please!"

Kiriki stood behind Gon and watched as one person after another tried out.

And lost miserably.

"Okay, please get in line!" Killua transferred to the back of the crowd. _So, that's how it works, this is the conditional auction, _he thought. _But earning $10,000 Zeni, trying to reach our minimum requirement, $8.9 billion Zeni, he still needs to win 880 thousand and 9999 times… _He sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

"That's too bad… more challengers!" Leorio said.

_After hour or so…_

"He's already beaten 150 people?!"

"Is he really a kid?"

"Who the hell is he kidding?!"

Were a few of the many different suspicious questions raised by the crowd.

"Too bad… please come again!" Leorio was saying.

Gon massaged his arm.

"You're really amazing, Gon-kun!" Kiriki told him. "You've beaten so many people!"

He scratched the back of his head. "But I feel like I'm cheating their money" he said.

"Cheating…?" Kiriki shook her head. "No, I don't believe Gon-kun is cheating…" she responded.

Gon looked at her but was unable to reply when Leorio called for the next challenger.

A bill was handed to him. Kiriki immediately recognized the person and backed away a little so the shadows covered her presence.

Leorio's eyes, as well as Gon's and Killua's had gone wide with surprise. "Oh!" Leorio exclaimed. "The first female challenger! Alright, good luck to you, miss!"

"Monster kid, go easy on her!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Miss, how old are you and where are you from?" Leorio inquired as she sat down.

"Stop messing around and be serious!" yet another person from the crowd shouted.

Shizuku placed her hands on the hand and bowed. "Nice to meet you, please give me advice as needed."

Gon was taken aback for a moment then he bowed too. "Same here."

"Please make a fist with your right hand and put it on the table" Leorio instructed.

She obeyed then her and Gon's hands gripped each other.

That's when he felt it.

"Okay, ready… GO!" Leorio cried.

The two got into action immediately.

"Their strength is almost the same! It's a close match between the two!" Leorio commentated.

The wood underneath their elbows was starting to crack. Gon began to strain himself then-

_**Thud!**_

"It was so close, but she lost" Leorio announced.

The crowd clapped.

Gon was panting. Rubbing his hand, he looked at the female.

Shizuku bowed. "Thank you very much for your time."

Once again, Gon was caught surprised. But he bowed too. "It was my pleasure."

She stood up and walked away.

"Miss, take it easy!" Leorio called after her.

"Eh? My $10,000 Zeni is gone!" someone suddenly shouted. However, he was ignored.

Killua bent down to put his mouth nearer to Gon's ear. "Hey, were you… really trying?"

Gon nodded. "Yeah, I don't know who that was…"

"Maybe she's the World Champion for Female Arm Wrestlers" Killua suggested.

Kiriki approached them. "I have to go" she said. "My nii-chan's probably looking for me."

The three looked at her. Leorio was dismayed.

"I had fun staying with you guys!" She grinned and waved. "I hope to see you again soon!" After, she left.

---

"I really wanted that diamond but that kid was too strong" Shizuku said to her two companions.

"Shizuku, you're just too weak" Feitan told her.

"You've should have used your left hand" Franklin said, placing one of his large hands on her head.

"Oh, yeah!"

"He's right. You are _left_-handed. Why didn't you use your left hand?" Feitan questioned.

"He used his right hand, so I also used mine. I really want to go back and challenge him again" she replied wistfully.

"You can't. It's about time to start out job" Feitan pointed out. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" He looked directly at the dark spot on the wall.

Kiriki came out from the shadows, pouting. "When'd you noticed I was there?"

"The moment you arrived" he answered.

She looked at Franklin. "What about Frank-kun?"

He patted her head softly. "You're almost there, Kiri."

She crossed her arms. "That's not fair. I hid myself well that time."

Feitan smirked. "You need more practice then."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "But Shizu-chan didn't notice me while she was arm wrestling."

Shizuku blinked. "You were there, Kiri-chan?" she questioned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Nii-chan said I could do what I want today. I went to the bazaar and found a few friends." She then grinned. "Shizu-chan, you know you could have just stolen the diamond."

"She's right" Franklin said. "We shouldn't have to win stuff from competitions. Don't forget, we _are_ thieves."

"Whatever you want, just steal it" Feitan added then looked at the sky. "It's about time we begin."

Kiriki grinned. "So much fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Only have one thing to say…_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

Kiriki looked over the cliff. Below, people clad in black were yelling and firing gun shots.

The members of the Spider with her were Ubougin, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Franklin, Shizuku, Machi and Feitan.

"Listen carefully!" the men shouted. "To be drowned or buried alive? You decide!"

More gun shots.

"If you keep us waiting, you'll die an ugly death, you bastards!" they continued bellowing.

"What a way to greet us" Nobunaga said, also staring at them.

"It's their way of showing off" Shalnark said.

"I don't think you'll need me to clean them, right?" Shizuku questioned.

"Don't think so" Feitan answered. "Our job is done for today anyway."

"What a disappointment. First, no treasures. Now, this." Kiriki sighed. "Can't the people who go after us be a little more challenging? Why do they have to die so quickly? That's boring." She wrinkled her nose. "No fun at all. I don't like to play with them anymore."

"Don't worry, Kiri-chan, just stay here and I'll play with them. Trust me, it'll give you fun" Ubougin said to her, patting her head.

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. The other Spiders paid no attention. They were already used to their physically strongest member sweet-talking the little blond female.

"Of course. Leave them all to me. You guys better not interfere" he told his other comrades before jumping down.

Kiriki ran to the edge, grinning.

"Looks like there's nothing for us to do" Franklin said.

"Don't worry" Shalnark assured them. "Look." He held up a pack of cards.

"Why did you bring that here?" Feitan asked, cynical.

"Because it was at the base" the hacker responded simply.

"Ubo-kun's down already" Kiriki informed them, eyes still on the ground. She watched as a man pointed a gun to his neck. They talked. He fired the gun.

"Okay then, I'm starting!" Shalnark declared after forming a circle with other Ryodan members. "One!"

"Two."

"Three."

"Let's see… four."

Ubougin had caught the bullet with his teeth. And with a flick of his hand, the man was dead. Kiriki giggled. He roared. The men open fired.

No effect.

One by one, the Reinforcement Nen-user took away their life.

"Stronger than anything, stronger than anyone" Nobunaga stated as the killing continued. Like Kiriki, he and Feitan hadn't joined the card game. "That's his life motto."

Kiriki smiled.

"Looks like a gorilla versus a bunch of ants" Franklin commented.

"Normal bullets can't harm Ubougin at all" Nobunaga notified.

"He's the strongest in body strength amongst us" Feitan remarked.

"However, people seem to be accumulating" Shizuku pointed out.

"They're in such a hurry to dig their own graves. How dedicated" Franklin said.

By this time, Kurapika had arrived with his other comrades.

That's when Kiriki felt different. She blinked. _Something's strange..._ she thought. _… but what?_

But before she could comprehend what was happening, she detected two men on the side holding rifles.

"Ubo-kun!" she called out. "Your left!"

Ubougin looked up in time when something hit him in the neck. Kiriki saw his scratch it, looking a bit pissed. He picked up two rocks and threw it at the men.

"Alright! Bull's eye!" he exclaimed as both males died. Kiriki applauded his accurate aim. Then, a bazooka was brought out and fired at him.

When the smoke cleared, however, he was still standing. The men lost it. They fled. "None of you will escape!" he yelled. And the Reinforcement-user made sure to keep his word.

"They're here" Feitan announced after a short while.

"The Injiyuu…" Kiriki said as three weird-looking people arrived.

"What should we do?" Nobunaga asked.

"What can we do?" Feitan retorted. "Didn't he tell us not to interfere?"

Kiriki grinned. "Ubo-kun can take them." Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Hold on, there's another one!"

Half a second later, someone punched Ubougin. Kiriki was right. Ubougin hit the person back but instead, was pulled to the ground with his left arm. Deeper and deeper he went.

The other three Injiyuu began to attack.

"IDIOTS!" Ubougin shouted as Nen gathered at his free hand.

Nobunaga's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"He's serious" Feitan said.

"You can do it, Ubo-kun!" Kiriki cheered as he slammed his fist into the ground.

The effect was immediate. An explosion. After, a deep and huge crater was found on the ground, along with a dead body. Ubougin's back was left uncovered. His spider tattoo was exposed.

At once, Kurapika's eyes became scarlet. And once again, Kiriki felt the same aura she had earlier. Only stronger. _Why? _she wondered. _What is this? Why do I feel this way?_

"How sad, he's dead for sure" Franklin said.

"The underground Injiyuu is done with" Feitan asserted.

"That Big Bang Impact is really amazing" Nobunaga remarked.

"Actually, it's just a straight punch with Nen" Shalnark told him.

"He can release his power like that, because it's a straight right-hand Nen punch" the swordsman responded. "I believe that is the most effective attack of a man who has achieved Reinforcement's maximum potential. And since he has reached maximum, he must be proud of himself. I remember his ultimate goal was to get the Big Bang Impact equivalent to the power of a nuclear bomb."

"He always said that" Shalnark replied. "I think he's serious."

"Yes, he's really serious. This is also a scary trait of the Reinforcement people."

"But" Kiriki said, smiling. "With Ubo-kun's confidence, he can do it."

The others agreed.

The remaining Injiyuu continued their attack, exclaiming loudly, "That one who will die is you, you idiot!"

"Alright! I like the kind of person who's not afraid to die!" Ubougin yelled back, punching at an incoming Injiyuu. However, the Injiyuu blocked it using what looked like sharp needles coming from his body. Then, another one tore part of the skin on his shoulder.

Franklin's eyebrows rose. "Hm? Ubougin's muscles are hard like metal, yet they can harm it using hair and teeth?"

"You can tell they're very strong Nen users. Those guys are powerful" Shalnark added, stepping closer to the edge. "Do you want help, Ubougin?" he called.

"Mind your own business!" he snapped.

Shalnark sighed. "I tried."

"It's okay" Kiriki said, sitting herself down and letting her legs hang off the cliff's edge. "Ubo-kun can handle them by himself."

Ubougin punched around, trying to get rid of the hair-manipulating Injiyuu. Then, the fanged one bit him again. He tried to hit back when all of a sudden, his knees gave in and he sank to the ground.

Kiriki blinked. "Shal-kun, what's wrong with him?" she asked.

The hacker placed his fingers to his chin. "Hm, apparently, that Injiyuu possesses poisoned fangs. Ubo's most likely paralyzed."

"Why don't they just use the deadly poison to end it quicker?" Feitan said.

"He must like to torture people" Shalnark replied.

"Just like Fei-kun" Kiriki added, glancing at the said person. He merely smirked. Then, her eyes returned to the battle. The third Injiyuu had gotten behind Ubougin and revealed his tongue, one which was thrice its normal size with a hole at the end. He inserted it in Ubougin's open wound.

Kiriki made a face. "That's gross…"

The leech Injiyuu explained about his leeches, making the blond more and more disgusted each second.

Placing her hand over her mouth, she croaked, "I hate worms…"

"Kiri-chan's looking a little green…" Shizuku said.

Shalnark and Machi went to her side. "Hey, are you alright?" the latter asked, bending down.

Noticing the blond girl's state, Ubougin opened his mouth and bit off part of the fat Injiyuu's head. He fell down, dead.

"Enough. You're making Kiri-chan sick" he said, chewing. "You have an awful taste. I thought the more ugly the beast, the more delicious he would taste." He spit out something from his mouth and aimed it at the sharp-teethed Injiyuu. The Injiyuu tried to block it, which turned out to be a part of the leech Injiyuu's skull, but it passed through his hand then to his face. He, too, died in an instant.

Ubougin turned to the last Injiyuu.

Kiriki realized what he was going to do. "Uh-oh" she said, placing her hands over her ears.

He roared, sending sound waves of force around him. The hair Injiyuu faced the same fate as his comrades.

Kiriki smiled, getting up from her position. Then, it happened in a split second. She froze, something had _made_ her freeze. _Again, _she thought, feeling the same aura. _Who is it? _she wanted to know. _Whose aura is it? And why am I so affected by it? _However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Machi had noticed her movements. "Kiri, are you sure you're alright?" she asked her quietly.

"I…" She shook her head. "No, it won't do good to talk about it here and now…" she answered, staring at the older female. "That's okay, right?"

The healer agreed. "We'll talk when this is over."

Kiriki nodded but couldn't help thinking, w_here, where, where is it?_ She strained her eyes to look further; she could almost see people standing but couldn't make them out.

As she was doing so, Franklin was shouting at Ubougin, "You idiot! Warn us before you howl like that!"

"You want to burst our eardrums or something?!" Nobunaga yelled angrily.

"Sorry, sorry!" was the response they received. "But if I warned you beforehand, that guy would have escaped! Besides, it should be easy for you guys to cover your ears before the sound reaches you!"

"That's right!" Nobunaga replied. "But…!"

"See? Nothing to complain about. Kiri-chan, was that fun enough for you?"

Kiriki blinked then grinned. "Yeah! That was great, Ubo-kun!"

"Good. Shizuku!" he called. "Use your vacuum cleaner to suck out the poison and the leeches! You should be able to do it, right?"

"Deme-chan should be able to suck out the poison, but it can't suck out the leeches!" she replied.

"WHAT?! How come I didn't know that?!" he demanded. "Damn it!"

Shalnark approached the edge. "I'll take a look at it" he said, sliding down.

"I'm coming too!" Kiriki added, going after him, still a little uncertain. _Nii-chan will know what's going on, _she told herself firmly._ Once I can see him again, he'll explain to me everything._

Bending on one leg, Shalnark held one of the leeches between two fingers and inspected it. "This is a Mandarite leech" he told Ubougin as Kiriki looked over his shoulder. "It's very troublesome to be infected by these leeches. It only takes them one day to crawl into the host's bladder, and die right after laying their eggs. The eggs hatch quickly and flow out along with the urine stream. When that happens, the host will suffer immense pain from the saturated poison." Ubougin's, as well as Kiriki's, face cringed with repulsion. "However," Shalnark continued, in better tone. "These eggs will require a saturated environment when they hatch. So if the urine is diluted, then the eggs won't hatch, and therefore it'll be painless when it's released." He crushed the squirming leech. "Alright, from now until tomorrow this time, you will drink beer and go to the washroom continually. After dark urine has been released, and clear urine can be seen, then you can relax."

"In other words, I have to drink beer nonstop?" Ubougin said.

"Yep!"

"Shal-kun, you know so much" Kiriki said to him. Shalnark just scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, Shizuku!" Ubougin called again. "Hurry up and suck the poison from my body!"

"Coming!" she replied.

"Someone! Find a bar and steal some beer!" Shalnark requested.

As Shizuku was going down, Kiriki's eyes widened and her heart abruptly began to pound. _Something's coming! _She turned sharply and saw what looked to be a long chain heading towards their direction. She immediately realized where it was aiming at.

"UBO-KUN!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

"Did you see it?" Shalnark inquired.

Shizuku nodded. "Yes. A long chain suddenly wrapped around his body."

Nobunaga jumped down. "Another member of the Injiyuu?" he questioned. "Ubo couldn't move because of the poison, not to mention the leeches" he explained.

"It can't be helped" Shalnark said, sighing. "We have to save him."

Kiriki was still gazing at the spot where Ubougin was last seen, thinking. _A chain… That chain held the same aura that's been bothering me… I'm sorry, Ubo-kun, if only I was quicker… But we will bring you back!_

"If we go now, we can still catch up" Machi spoke. They looked up. "I used Zetsu to hide my needle's presence." She raised her finger. "So they won't detect it unless they use Gyo. However, they haven't tossed away the needle yet. No matter where they run, this string will follow."

_**Minutes later, in the car…**_

"They found out" Machi announced as the needle came back.

"It's okay, we've already caught up" Shalnark said as he drove.

_The aura I felt earlier is stronger than ever. Could it be…? Whoever holds that aura is the same person who captured Ubo-kun? _Kiriki wondered.

Without warning, someone landed on top of the car. The girl's eyes widened. In less than a split second, all but one of them were out of the automobile.

The same man picked up the piece of red cloth that had wrapped around the car and had shrank into a size of a marble.

"Hey! Let me out!" a voice from inside shouted.

"You guys really are something" the Injiyuu member said. "You posses the agility to be able to escape in that fraction of a second. Seems like I didn't waste my time to come here."

"Hey you! Don't look down on me!" the person within the cloth yelled.

"Too bad for Nobunaga, he sat on the wrong spot of the car" Feitan said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kiriki asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine" Franklin assured her.

"Then again, this kind of technique is pretty interesting" Machi commented. "That piece of cloth shrinks anything it wraps around."

"That cloth alone can contain all of the auction pieces" Feitan added.

"I see. So this guy is responsible for moving the auction items. So that means he can restore the items to their original sizes" Shalnark said.

Shizuku looked up. The others followed her gaze. Five more people were gathered.

"What's with these people?" one of them spoke. "Are they really the legendary Genei Ryodan? How pathetic."

"Ano, Injiyuu has ten people altogether, right?" Shizuku questioned. "Looks like all of them have gathered here."

"That's weird" Feitan remarked. "Didn't the one with the chain who captured Ubo already escape?"

"Then that means he's not a member of the Injiyuu" Machi said.

"That's okay." Kiriki was smiling as white aura rose from her small figure. "We'll just ask them… right?"

ooooo

"How careless" the blond-haired female remarked disappointedly as she and the Spider members made their way to the building's basement. They had already taken care of the remaining Injiyuu members, no sweat. "The people watching the front door didn't even bother to check if we were the real guards."

"That's good. It'll be easier for us this way" Shalnark said.

"But no fun" she replied, crossing her arms.

"Stay here, alright?" Shalnark told her when they arrived in front of a door. "Since you didn't want to wear a disguise, just wait until I say it's okay to come in."

She nodded.

The Ryodan members entered and found a man with black hair inside.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Nobunaga asked as they moved forward.

"No" the man answered. "We only used gas to paralyze his body."

Ubougin, who was lying down on a platform and chained, turned his gaze on them and smirked. "What a great disguise" he commented.

Before the man could make his move, Phinx ran his hand through his chest. "I thought I heard it wrong when I was told you were captured" he said, wiping his blood-stained hands with a handkerchief.

"You brought it upon yourself, you know" Shalnark told him, taking off his wig. "It's alright now, Kiri!"

The blond darted in and headed towards Ubougin. "Are you okay, Ubo-kun?" she inquired, placing her hands on the platform.

"Of course, Kiri-chan" he replied. "Shizuku, please."

"Deme-chan, suck out the poison that paralyzed Ubo" Shizuku requested.

"Alright!" it answered.

After a few seconds, she said, "It's done."

At once, Ubougin broke free and sat up. He took a deep breath. Everyone in the room covered their ears. He roared loudly. "That chain-using bastard!" he hollered. "I'll show him what I'm made of! I won't rest until I kill them all!" He stomped towards the door.

"Wait" a hoarse voice spoke.

He turned. The man Phinx had hit was trying to get up, blood all over his chest and face. "This time, I won't let you have your way…" he hissed. He raised his sword.

Kiriki hit him at the back. When he fell down dead, she grinned at her companions. "Let's go, shall we?"

---

However, when they reached the bodyguards' room, it was empty.

"It looks like they all escaped" Kiriki said, a little let down. "I wanted to play with them."

"It's all because Ubo yelled too loud" Machi responded.

"That guy earlier had used himself as a shield to aid the others' escape" Phinx stated.

"Let's return then" Shalnark suggested. "The mission's done anyway."

"We've also gotten rid of the Injiyuu" Machi added. "Even the auction pieces are ours."

"Not yet" Ubougin snarled. "You report to Danchou, I will not return until I take care of the chain-using bastard!"

_**Outside the building…**_

"Wait a minute, Ubo!" Shalnark was yelling as he ran after the big man, Kiriki and the other Spiders at his tail.

Ubougin stopped and turned his head. "Huh?"

"We'll be scolded by Danchou if you act recklessly."

"You can't stop me" he replied. "I have to repay that chain-user for what he's done! Or I can't hold back my rage!"

"But Ubo-kun…" Kiriki started.

"You're going to make a fool of yourself" Nobunaga told him. "Being brainwashed by the idea of revenge." He scoffed. "_Really_."

"What did you say?!" Ubougin demanded.

"Stop it!" Kiriki said. The two turned to her. "Ubo-kun, is it really important for you to find him?" she asked.

He met her eyes and nodded.

"But Ubo, how are you going to even find that chain-user in such a big city like York Shin?" Shalnark questioned.

Ubougin paused then, turned his back on them. "Well…" he began. "I'll use various methods to find him…"

"On your own?" Shalnark pressed. By this time, Kiriki had returned to grinning.

He was silent for a while. "… Shal, please…" he murmured.

The computer genius sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"I want to go too!" Kiriki volunteered.

"Hey, hey," Nobunaga spoke. "I haven't yet agreed to let Ubo play this game of revenge. I guess I'll have to use this." He held up a silver coin. "No disagreements, right?"

Shalnark nodded.

The swordsman tossed it in the air.

"Heads!" Ubo declared.

"Tails!" Nobu caught it and placed it on his arm. He removed his hand to reveal… a spider. "It's heads… Oh well, even reinforcement people have strong instincts" he said as Ubougin and Kiriki rejoiced together.

"I will report this to Danchou" Nobunaga continued. "However, you have to settle this before our meeting tomorrow. Be on time."

"Do I need you to tell me that?" Ubougin replied. "I'm the most punctual among the Spiders."

Nobunaga smirked.

"I'm borrowing the car" he announced, resuming his walk. "Shal, please drive. Come on, Kiri-chan."

The blond followed after him. "Ano… Ubo-kun, what about the leeches?" she asked.

"She's right!" Shalnark said. "If you don't start drinking beer now, the leeches will keep on growing!"

"AH! I totally forgot! We have to find a place and drink to our hearts' content!"

ooooo

"Here it is!" Shalnark proclaimed. Ubougin looked over his shoulder while he was typing on the computer. "Ubo, the ones who confined you in that room are all registered under the Polio Products Company. It should be a fake name used by the Nostrad family."

Kiriki was roaming around the room they broke in, humming softly.

"Can you find if they have other locations in York Shin City?" Ubougin inquired, taking a sip from the can of beer.

"Of course. I can even find the identities of their newest members and their room number" he stated. "If you can pay the money, you can find any information on the Hunters only site." He raised a card. "Ubo, you should get one too, a Hunter License."

Kiriki had approached them and was curiously looking at the card. "It doesn't look so special" she pointed out.

"Things aren't always what they look like, Kiri, you know that" Shalnark responded kindly.

She smiled.

"But I'm different" the Reinforcement user stated. "My motto is never to waste money. If you want it, steal it!"

"Amazing. Truly an ideal model of a bandit." Shalnark returned to the computer. "Found it! Other than that building, there are two others. All other members occupy three different hotels. If you look for it one by one, you should be able to find them by tomorrow morning. That chain-user." He printed a map and handed it to him. "Here you go. Hurry up and settle this. I'll stay here and clean up my tracks."

"Thank you! I owe you one!"

"Ne, Ubo-kun, can I go with you?" Kiriki asked as Ubougin started towards the window.

"Kiri," Shalnark began, shaking his head. "That's not a good idea."

She pouted. "But-"

Ubougin patted her head. "Sorry, Kiri-chan. But Danchou would want you now. I have to settle this alone. Don't worry," he added, seeing her frown. "Once I get back, I'll take you with me for lots of fun."

Her eyes looked up. "Promise?"

"Promise." He jumped out.

Kiriki grinned, ran after him and stuck her head through the window. "I'll be waiting!" She waved her hand at him.

He gave her a thumbs-up.

The female smiled and glanced at Shalnark. "Ubo-kun's going to be fine, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. He'll be back in no time."

Kiriki nodded and looked out the window, suddenly frowning. _Ubo-kun's going to be fine, Shal-kun said so but… _She placed a hand on top of her chest. _Why do I have this feeling that… I'm never going to see him again…?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

Kiriki found the person she was looking for seated at the window sill, his hand clutching his cellular phone.

Shalnark turned his head, already knowing the blond was there. "Ah, Kiri, is there something you need?" he inquired.

She looked down. "Ubo-kun's supposed to be back by now… right?" Her tone was quiet, which was most unusual of her.

Shalnark noticed. He knew she was right. Nonetheless, he smiled at her, doing his best to give her the reassurance she needed. "Don't worry, he probably made a side stop. That's all."

She didn't reply.

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kiri-chan, this is Ubo we're talking about. Surely, he won't be easily defeated by anyone" he said assuredly. "Alright?"

She met his eyes. "I'm worried…" she murmured.

"That won't do good" he told her. "Go back to Danchou and wait patiently. He'll be here soon."

She nodded and walked away.

Only when she was out of sight did he let a frown appear on his face. _I'm just as worried as you, Kiri… Ubo _is_ taking much too long…_

ooooo

Kurapika felt the blood hit his face and his eyes widened. He took back his hand from Ubogin's stomach.

The big man coughed up blood.

"What an unpleasant situation. The feel of remnants on my hands. The sound of pain in my ears. And the stench of blood. It shocks my entire body… How could you have no thoughts?! No feelings?! How could you kill all those people?! Answer me!" he demanded.

Ubougin raised his head slowly. "Kill me" he hissed.

Angered at his answer, Kurapika thrust out his fifth finger and a chain pressed itself inside Ubougin's chest and gripped his heart.

"This is your last chance. I've already locked the chain into your heart with the restriction. As soon as I drop the restriction, the chain will utilize Nen to crush your heart into pieces. My restriction is, you have to answer all my questions honestly. If you obey this, then I'll allow you to live a while longer. Where are the rest of your comrades?"

However, the Spider member merely grinned as blood slid from his mouth. "You can go to hell, idiot."

The chain tightened at once and…

ooooo

Kiriki gasped.

Kuroro looked at her. "Kiri?"

She couldn't answer. Her widened eyes began to fill. "Ubo-kun…" she whispered.

The other members of the Ryodan present turned to the blond girl's direction. It was at that moment Shalnark entered. He noticed where everyone was looking at and realized his prediction was right.

The Spider had just lost one of its legs.

ooooo

Kurapika had returned to the hotel, clothes torn and blood on his face. Without a word to his comrades, he entered his room and sat on the bed, muttering.

"S_un in the sky, trees on the ground_

_Our bodies created from earth_

_Our souls from the heavens…"_

Memories flooded back to him.

"_The sun and the moon shine on our limbs_

_And the ground moistens our bodies_

_Giving this body to the wind that blows…"_

Her laughter. Her smile. Her eyes. The way she moved. The way she danced. The way she looked at him. He could remember them all clearly…

"_Thank God for the miracle_

_And the Kurutabou territories_

_Wishing ever lasting peace in our souls…"_

As if they hadn't been separated for five years… As if she wasn't dead…

"_I desire to share happiness with my people_

_And desire to share their sadness_

_God, please praise eternally…"_

He touched the blue orb on his left ear. It was the only thing she had left for him. Her last gift…

"_The Kurutabou people_

_Let us use our Scarlet Eyes…_"

How he wished he could see his little sister again.

ooooo

Meanwhile, unknown to him, in another part of the city, the same thing was being recited by a small blond female figure.

"_The Kurutabou people_…_Let us use our Scarlet Eyes…_"

Kuroro found Kiriki seated on one corner, knees folded with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Is that a prayer? I've never heard of it before" he stated.

"I don't know how I know it…" she replied, her eyes on the floor, her tone soft. "It's just there."

"I see." The Spider's head was not worried. He had not lied to her about anything she questioned of him, and that included her past. Thus, she knew she was part of the Kuruta clan. She knew her people had been massacred and that she was the sole survivor. What she did not know was _who_ had done it. But, she never once asked. So, Kuroro never told her. He made his way across the room and bent down. "Kiriki."

"He promised…" she whispered hoarsely. "Ubo-kun promised he'd come back and… and…" She silenced.

Kuroro sighed. Resentment was not familiar to the ebony-haired man. He'd felt no sorrow over the death of his comrade, but only recognized the loss of a valuable asset who contributed to the group. This, however, could not be said for his adopted younger sister. Next to him and out of all the members of the infamous Genei Ryodan, Ubougin, together with the resident healer and hacker, was closest to her.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

Slowly, she raised her head and looked up at him with crimson red orbs. "Someone's going to pay…"

Kuroro nodded and straightened. "In that case, we better tell everyone about our change of plans."

Her eyes changed to its normal clear azure state and, as if nothing happened, she smiled. "Okay! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

With Pakunoda on the lead, Nobunaga and Machi beside and Phinx behind them, Gon and Killua were led inside of an abandoned building.

_They actually brought us here,_ Killua thought disbelievingly. _Aren't they afraid we'd leak the information?_

They climbed up a flight of stairs and entered through a wooden door.

"Welcome to our base" Pakunoda said. Their eyes widened. Before them, stood seven more people. Each one emitted a different yet nonetheless powerful and deadly aura.

Hisoka looked at the two lightly. _Pretend we don't know each other…_

Killua glimpsed at the clown. _That guy is a member of the Spiders, after all. But he has taken a liking to Gon, so he might secretly help us,_ he thought, a little hopeful. _Pretend I don't know him._

Gon looked around. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

Killua stopped at his tracks, a vein on his forehead.

Machi glanced at Hisoka who, though his exterior expression didn't falter, sweatdropped.

Nobunaga and Phinx turned their head. "What? Do you recognize someone?" the former questioned.

"Uh… no, well…" Gon was looking at a certain member.

Killua turned his eyes to the other boy's gaze and exclaimed as well. "You're right!" He pointed at Shizuku who was reading a book. "The girl from that time!"

"What, Shizuku, you know them?" Phinx asked.

However, she shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Ah, I remember now" Feitan said. "He's the kid who competed in arm wrestling."

"What was that?" Shizuku inquired.

Franklin turned to her. "You lost to him in arm wrestling the day before yesterday."

"Don't bother" Feitan told him. "Once Shizuku forgets something, she'll never remember."

"You're lying!" the bookworm replied, a little indignant. "I couldn't have lost to a kid, no matter how weak I was!"

"No, it's because you used your right hand at the time" Franklin responded.

"Why? Everyone knows I'm left-handed."

The Frankenstein lookalike sighed. "Never mind, I probably remembered wrong."

"Obviously."

"Oh?" Nobunaga turned to Gon. "You competed with Shizuku and won?" he asked.

The black-haired boy nodded.

"I never thought that this girl would be a member of the Ryodan" Killua stated.

"Alright. Compete with me then" the swordsman told Gon.

---

_**Thud.**_

"Again." Nobunaga raised his hand. Gon followed.

"Ready? Go!"

_**Thud.**_

"Again."

Gon's hand was already bleeding. Nonetheless, he complied.

"Ready? Go!"

They began.

"Say, how should I rank in arm wrestling among the Spiders?" Nobunaga asked.

"Probably 7th or 8th" Franklin answered.

"Not really weak, but not strong either" Machi added.

"That's right. Because the strongest one is Ubougin" Nobunaga said. "But that guy was killed by that chain-user."

"Didn't we already say that we don't know any chain user?!" Killua asserted.

"Hey kid, next time you talk without permission…"

_**Thud.**_

"I'll kill you!"

Killua was silenced.

"Again!" the samurai demanded. "That guy was from the Reinforcement group" he continued as if there was no interruption. "He was a straightforward and simple animal. But strangely, he's really fussy about being punctual. He would always bicker with Franklin and I about being tardy. But with my strength, I could only take the loss. We were friends before joining the Spiders. So I knew him better than anyone. That guy…" His voice began to shake. "That guy he…" Tears rolled down his face. "He'd never be defeated in a fight! They must've set a dirty trap to kill him! I'll never forgive them! No matter how many people are on their side, I'll find them!" His grip on Gon's hand tightened. "That chain-user must have a big grudge against us. He's the new bodyguard hired by the Nostrad family."

_A big grudge against them, newly hired bodyguard_, Killua thought over was said, glancing at Hisoka who was behind him. His eyes widened._ It can't be!_

"Even if you don't know him, have you heard any news about him?" Nobunaga wanted to know. "Think hard. If there's any lead, spill it right now!"

"I don't know" Gon replied quietly. "But even if I know something, I won't tell you!" His nen gathered on his hand. "You cry for a dead partner. And here I thought you were a bunch of heartless people. If not, then why… why don't you give a bit of these feelings, just a _bit_ is fine, to the people you _killed_?! Why don't you think about _those_ people?!"

_**Thud!**_

Nobunaga's hand was beneath Gon's.

After a second of silence, Feitan had Gon's arm twisted behind him. "You… were a little overconfident back there."

"Gon!" Killua exclaimed then gasped, feeling a card on his neck.

"If you dare move, I'll kill you" Hisoka drawled.

"Hurry up and answer" Feitan commanded. "Do you know that chain-user?"

"I've said so already. I won't tell you anything even if I know!" Gon responded.

Feitan narrowed his eyes.

"Feitan! Stop it" Nobunaga said.

"Why should I?"

"I don't want to fight him anymore."

"You knew what I had planned?"

"You wanted to break his arm, right?"

"First cut off his fingers, then rip out his nails…"

"Whatever you planned to do, stop!"

"Who do you think you are giving me orders? I don't have to listen to you."

Nobu slammed his fist on the table.

"Ne, what's going on?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Everyone's head shot upward. Gon's and Killua's eyes widened. Kiriki was standing at a doorway, with her hand rubbing one of her eyes sleepily. "Why is everyone so noisy?"

_No way! That girl…_ _She's part of the Spiders?! _the young assassin thought incredulously. _But she can't be any older than we are! _

"Sorry, Kiri" Nobunaga apologized then glared at Feitan. "We were…"

"Arguing" Franklin continued.

"But our rule states that arguing between members is forbidden…" she stopped, blinking; her eyes finally took in her surroundings. Something seemed oddly familiar to her. "Fei-kun… who are you holding?"

Gon met her gaze.

"Ah!" she exclaimed happily, no longer looking drowsy. "Gon-kun!" She jumped down to meet him. "Killua-kun is here too!"

"Kiri-chan, do you know them?" Shalnark asked.

She nodded. "When I went to the bazaar the other day, we met. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We caught them following Machi and Nobunaga" Phinx replied.

"Really?" She tilted her head. "But why bring them here? I thought our target was the chain-user, all others are to be considered insignificant. At least, that's what nii-chan said."

_Nii-chan? Who's that?_ Killua wondered.

"We thought they might be related to him" Franklin answered.

"Oh." The blond turned to Gon and Killua. "So, why were you following Machi-chan and Nobu-kun?" She realized that the black-haired boy's hand was still twisted behind his back and that silver-haired boy's life was still threatened. "Fei-kun, please let go of him. Hisoka-kun, stop that. They can't answer me if they're not comfortable." She smiled.

The two Spiders complied.

Killua relaxed as Hisoka backed away. _Amazing,_ he thought. _They argue about ordering one another around but one smile from her and they follow with no complaints. How the hell did she get here?_

"Oi, she just asked you a question" Nobunaga reminded them.

"Well…" Gon began. However, he couldn't hold himself. "Kiriki, is that really you? What are you doing here? How come you're with the Spiders? Are you staying with them?" he wanted to know.

"Fei-kun, no" Kiriki said before the said person could move. "It's okay."

"Tch." Feitan cancelled his attack.

She looked at Gon and Killua, still smiling. "Yes, it's me. I'm with my friends. And yes, they happen to be the Spiders. Have you heard of them?"

_I can't believe this girl,_ Killua couldn't help thinking. _It's, like, she's oblivious about… about everything! Doesn't she know her so-called friends are world class murderers?_ _If she does, doesn't she care?_

Gon clenched his hands. "But… it's… the Spider…"

"Is something wrong with that?" she asked, her voice as innocent as ever.

"I think I know what's going on" Shalnark said. "I believe the least thing they expect of you was to be with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe our title as heartless killers has something to do with it" Feitan replied sarcastically.

Kiriki blinked then looked at Gon and Killua. "Is that true?"

"They kill innocent people for leisure!" Gon almost yelled, due to his frustration. "How can you stand someone, _anyone_, like that?! Much less a whole _group_ of them!"

She blinked again. "I see. So that's it." Her eyes suddenly darkened. "I don't care how interesting or fun you guys are, if you ever _dare_ to hurt anyone from the Genei Ryodan, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The two were silent as they watched her abrupt transformation.

_First she's the sweet naïve type then she turns into someone with a deadly aura?_ Killua thought. _It's like she has split personalities. Just who is this girl?_

Gon, however, had another idea, a little bit different from his friend's. _Her eyes… did they… just turn red…?_

"So, what should we do with them?" Shizuku asked. "We still haven't gotten an answer about that chain-user."

"If they really don't know, then let them go" Franklin said.

"How about it, Paku-chan?" Kiriki asked the elder woman, back to her usual demeanor.

"I examined them on the way here" she responded. "And it seems that they don't know anything about the chain-user."

"Really?" Machi inquired.

"Yes. They don't have any memories concerning him."

Nobunaga sat down. "It's rare that your instincts are wrong" he told the healer.

"It is strange" the indigo-haired lady replied. "But, if Pakunoda said so, then it shouldn't be mistaken."

"Gon, did something happen to you on the way here?" Killua asked as the black-haired boy approached him.

"No. They just asked me a few questions."

"Same here." Killua placed his fingers to his chin. _Were we examined without realizing it? What did she examine? From the looks of it, they seem to trust the results of this Pakunoda woman. _He looked at Machi. _Saying that her instincts are rarely wrong… What did she do to us? _he wanted to know. _'They don't have any memories concerning the chain-user.' Memories… _His eyes widened.He remembered her placing an arm around his shoulders and asking him a question.

"The Nen ability to search another one's memories. She only needs to come in contact with the other one's body" Kiriki explained, moving towards them. "It's Paku-chan's specialty." She smiled. "Cool, right?"

Killua looked at her. _Of course, memories! But that means we're in trouble! It was true that I didn't know who the chain-user was at the time, but now I do… We'll be in serious trouble if I'm examined again._

"If they have no connections with the chain-user, just let them go already" Franklin was saying.

"They're useless here anyway" Shalnark consented.

"No" Phinx disagreed. "We can't be sure that they're not connected. I believe there is someone who gave them the orders. We should at least make them confess who that person is before letting them go."

"But even if someone _did_ give them the orders," Shalnark began. "It shouldn't be that chain-user. Because the chain-user should be someone who would operate alone."

"Your opinions are similar to Nobunaga's" Machi said to him.

"That's because I can hack into any information concerning the Nostrad family" the computer genius replied simply. "As Kiri-chan mentioned, our only target is that chain-user. We won't be bothered by anyone else."

"That's fine" Feitan responded. "Isn't that great? You get to go home" he told Gon who stuck out his tongue.

Kiriki grinned at them. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon but I'm glad, even under these circumstances."

_Too bad we don't feel the same way,_ Killua thought.

However, he and Gon didn't reply outloud. The latter just nodded. Then, they started their way out.

"No" Nobunaga's voice came. They looked at him. "They can't. I won't let them go. Kid," he said to Gon. "Join the Spiders."

Kiriki looked at the samurai, her expression blank.

"No way!" was Gon's immediate response.

"You can work with me" Nobunaga put in.

"I'd be happier dead than to join your organization!"

He smirked. "You hate us that much? You're from Reinforcement, right?"

"So what?" the black-haired boy replied defiantly.

"I thought so." Suddenly, the pony-tailed haired Spider laughed out loud, making his comrades stare at him oddly.

When his mirth died down, he spoke to the other members, "Yo, before Danchou returns, I'm going to keep them here. Because I want them to join the Ryodan."

"Are you serious?" Phinx inquired.

"Danchou wouldn't agree" Feitan said.

"Whatever. Do what you want" Machi told him. "But we won't interfere if they escape."

"You can guard them by yourself" Phinx added.

The Ryodan members, save the swordsman, left the room. Kiriki frowned at Nobunaga. "Nobu-kun, are you sure about this?"

"It's fine, Kiri. Go with them."

"Fei-kun's right, you know" she pointed out. "Nii-chan wouldn't agree."

_Nii-chan?_ Killua thought. _Don't tell me… The Spider's leader… is her brother?_

"Just me let try" Nobunaga responded. "It'll be fine."

Kiriki sighed. "If you say so." She smiled at Gon and Killua. "Sorry but you'll have to stay a little longer. Nobu-kun will keep you company." Without another word, she exited, following the other Spiders.

_

* * *

I don't like what's happening to my fic anymore. Judging from whatever reaction I might receive from this one, I think I might delete it. Sorry for those who like it but it's not working out too well, I'm afraid… :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

"Why isn't the Mafia taking any actions?" Franklin questioned.

"We haven't detected any of their movements anywhere, which is unusual" Shizuku mused.

"So, our biggest gain today is the capture of those two kids" Phinx said.

"Maybe they gave up?" Kiriki guessed as she came in.

"Doubt it" Shalnark answered, entering the room as well, clutching a bulk of papers in his hands. "I don't believe those guys will give up like this. They're probably planning how to take their next step."

"If so, then we've underestimated them" Franklin said. "Our original plan was to find out information regarding the chain-user from the first Mafia member that would come to us."

"So, why don't we organize ourselves together and find the prey instead?" Shalnark suggested. "I can give you photos of all members of the Nostrad family from the Hunter site. We'll go straight to them." He began handing each of the Spiders a cluster of papers filled with pictures and information. "The most important ones are the five on the first page" he explained. "Because they're all bodyguards of the boss' daughter."

"Their boss' daughter?" Franklin asked.

"These guys are the ones that captured Ubo" Shalnark explained. "But Ubo said none of them was the chain-user." He had one left. "Hisoka!" he called.

"I don't want it" the clown replied.

"What?"

"Didn't you say he's not on it?" he drawled. "Our target is the chain-user. So, it's pointless with those other photos."

"But, you never know…" Shalnark started.

"It's okay" Machi told him. "If he doesn't want it, no point in forcing him to take it."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"We can scratch off the guy on the upper left corner" Phinx said. "He's already dead."

"Anyway, since we still don't have any information regarding the chain-user," Shalnark began again. "We can only start with these people who might know him. We'll pair up to find the ones on this list. Well then, we'll gather here again tonight at 10. That's all." He looked at Kiriki. "Kiri-chan, aren't you supposed to meet up with Danchou?"

She blinked a few times then her eyes widened and she suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! You're right! I forgot!" She hurried from the room. "Thank you! I'll see you guys later!" Since they couldn't see her anymore, it was just her voice they heard.

The rest stood up from their positions, shaking their heads in exasperation and smirking, and started to leave the room.

"Hold on" Machi said to Shalnark. "Nobunaga has to stand guard. Then, who am I with?"

"There are exactly ten people here, other than Kiriki. You can just pair up with whoever's leftover" Shalnark replied.

Machi blinked. _Leftover…_ She turned her head.

Hisoka waved.

She sweatdropped.

ooooo

Kiriki jumped from tree to tree. _What was it nii-chan had said? Cementary Building… Before 9:00…_ She looked at the clock on the street: 8:30. She smiled. _That's enough time._ She paused and looked at the sky, recalling the events earlier. _I like Gon-kun and Killua-kun. They're fun. But they don't seem to enjoy the others so much. I wonder why… _

Then, she remembered something else._ I forgot to ask nii-chan about what happened the other night. About that weird aura… I guess I was too busy with Ubo-kun being captured and all… _She paused. _Ubo-kun… I _will_ avenge your death! Count on it!_

Suddenly, she heard voices, though she couldn't make out what was being said. Curious, she looked down and smiled.

---

"Let's go search for Kurapika" Gon was speaking.

"You know, you guys are really something. You were able to escape Nobu-kun?"

The two males turned around sharply. Kiriki walked towards them, her hands behind her back and a smile on her facial features.

Killua narrowed his eyes. Gon held his breath.

The blond pouted. "What's with those faces?" she wanted to know. "Has your opinion of me changed so quickly?"

"Well, yes. Being part of a gang of merciless killers sure helped" Killua replied sardonically.

"I see." She continued smiling. "I'm sorry then. But even so, I'm not about to change for your sake, okay?"

"But why?" Gon asked. "Why are you with them? They're-"

"Evil?" she continued, gazing at the stars above them. "No, I don't think so. In this world, good isn't always good. It's, as my nii-chan likes to term it, relative. It all depends on the person. You see, I'm an orphan." She gave them a small smile. "I don't have a real family. Their lives were taken away when I was very young. Actually, every time I try to think about it, I can't remember them that well. But it's okay. Because they, the Ryodan, saved me and became my family. Particularly, my nii-chan. He took me in when no one else would. He gave me a home. Somewhere I could always return to. That's why," She looked at them. "To me, the Spiders _are_ good. I understand that their ways are… cruel to many. But that is part of who they are. And no one can change that."

_Just like my family,_ Killua found himself thinking. _This girl isn't what she seems to be. She's a lot deeper than what she lets others know… But where is she from, really? And why did the Spiders take her in the first place? I still can't trust her…_

"I'm sorry that you lost your family" Gon said. "The Spiders saved you but that doesn't mean they can do whatever they want! Everyone deserves their life! What they're doing just _isn't_ right!"

Kiriki met his angered gaze. "I didn't think you would understand. No one ever does…" She sighed. "Oh well. I have to go." She looked at them squarely. "Give up your chase of the Spiders. You don't stand a chance against them. You'll just put your life at risk." After that, she flashed them another smile. "See you around!"

Without another word, she disappeared.

Killua sweatdropped. _I'll never understand her…_

"Ne, Killua" Gon started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… notice anything familiar with Kiriki?"

The young assassin looked at the black-haired boy. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, in the Ryodan's hideout, when she threatened us, did you notice anything different about her eyes?"

Killua recalled what happened. "Her eyes… well, they just darkened a little bit…"

"Into red?"

The silver-haired boy stared incredulously at Gon. "What?"

"Well, that's what I saw. Or, what I thought I saw. Her eyes turned red."

"But only Kurapika and his clan have that ability."

"I know. So…"

Killua gazed at his friend as if he'd never seen him before. _Kiriki… A Kuruta? But she had called the leader of the Rydon her brother… However, that could be false. And if her being a Red Eye is true, that would mean… _His eyes widened. "If Kiriki really is one of Kurapika's comrades, then that would mean trouble. Kurapika's after the Spiders' heads. And if she _is_ a Spider…"

"I know. That's why, we have to tell Kurapika right away!"

_

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

_

* * *

_

Kiriki picked up her cellular phone. "Nii-chan?" she said.

"Kiri, where are you now?" Kuroro's voice on the other line asked.

"I'm almost there. Sorry, I… forgot…" She smiled sheepishly. Though she couldn't see her adopted brother face to face, she knew he was shaking his head.

"That's alright. I've already stolen the prophesying ability of the Nostrad girl. I'm at the top floor. Get here as soon as you can."

"Okay!"

ooooo

After a few minutes, she arrived. However, the moment she stepped on the roof of the Cementary building, she gasped.

_He's here,_ she realized at once. _That person with that aura… The person that could be the chain-user… I have to find out! But… _

_I need to check with nii-chan first… _She made her way down using the staircase.

She spotted Kuroro in a large room where one side of the four walls was made of nothing but glass so the ground below could be visibly seen. Two large white fishes were swimming around what looked to be a human floating. The odd thing about the person was his body parts were missing.

"You're here" the ebony-haired Spider's head spoke as she approached.

She looked at the almost dead man, one of the assassins hired by the Mafia. "Is that the Indoor Fish?" she asked, her eyes following one of the two fishes.

"Yes. It's a fish of Nen that can only survive within the confinements of this room. A carnivore. It feeds especially on humans. The human being eaten won't feel pain, nor will he bleed. And he won't die until the Nen fish disappears." He closed his book. The Nen fish vanished, the man died.

Slowly, the glass in front of them opened.

"Something is bothering you" Kuroro stated as the cold rushing wind hit their faces

Kiriki didn't respond.

Beneath them was nothing but noise.

Gunshots…

Screams…

Explosions…

"It's alright. Go and fix what needs to be fixed. I will call for you when I'm done here."

She looked at Kuroro and nodded. When she was gone, the Spider's head raised his hands. And began conducting…

Smoke…

Fire…

The scent of blood and death was everywhere…

**---**

Kurapika was on the ground floor of the building when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kurapika, I've finally reached you!" the other line answered enthusiastically.

"Gon!"

"Is it okay over there?"

"No… Sorry, but I'm busy. I'll return the call when I'm free."

"H-Hold on! Just a minute is fine!" Gon pleaded. "I need to tell you something important. You see, Killua and I met the Ryodan."

Kurapika's eyes widened.

"Or, I should say, we were captured" he continued.

"What were you two trying to _do_?!" Kurapika demanded, voice rising. "Don't you know how _dangerous_ they are?!"

Gon had to hold the cellphone away from his ears as the kurutarian scolded him.

"Let me" Killua told him. "We know" he said to the blond. "We know that… But now we know it for ourselves. Those guys are truly strong. With our strength now, we can't do anything to them. That's why, Kurapika, we need your help."

"We also want to see you!" Gon added.

Kurapika was quiet for a while then he spoke, "Don't fool around. I won't aid you in such suicidal actions."

"Don't you want to know where their base is located?" Killua responded.

"I already have the information."

"We also know that abilities of each member."

"That's enough!" Kurapika replied angrily. "I warn you, don't go near them!"

"I heard a chain-user killed one of their comrades" Killua said quietly. "That was you, wasn't it? Those guys are looking for you like mad."

The blond didn't reply.

"If you don't think of us as your comrades or friends of the same level," the assassin almost shouted. "Then don't blame us when we _force_ you to come to our aid!"

"Listen to me, Kurapika" Gon's voice spoke. "One of their members cried in front of us. He said he will never forgive the one who killed his comrade. When I saw him cry, I became really angry. I couldn't forgive him for that. We _want_ to stop those guys. Please."

Killua took back the phone. "Kurapika, there's something else you might want to know. There's this person staying with the Ryodan, a girl, she…" He hesitated. "Something's different about her… She's not like the rest…"

Gon replaced the young assassin. "We think she might be… another survivor of your clan…"

At this, the Kuruta's eyes went wide again. "What? How did you-"

"We… I saw her eyes turn red…" Gon answered.

"That's impossible. I had-" he paused. He was about to say he had seen all of the dead bodies of his clan, his family. But no, the truth was, he hadn't. There was one body missing…

His sister's…

"Kurapika? Are you okay?" Gon questioned, worried.

The Kuruta closed his eyes, barely able to contain himself. Indeed, that information was shocking but he wasn't going to let that interfere with anything. He wasn't going to allow either of his friends to get involved in this. He wasn't going to let them get hurt, or worse, killed.

"Give it to me!" Leorio said, stealing away the phone. "Kurapika!"

Too late.

"I'll call you back when I have time" were the blond's last words to them before he hung up and turned off his cellphone.

'_If you don't think of us as your comrades or friends of the same level…!'_

'_We want to stop those guys.'_

_Gon, Killua,_ he thought. _I know you have your own goals._ _Don't go near those guys._

'… _another survivor of your clan…'_

He shook his head. _It's… just too impossible… _

He turned, about to go back to the auction room when he found himself face to face with familiar sapphire blue orbs…

---

BOOM!

Kiriki moved back. When she looked up, she saw nothing but a pile of rubble.

_Where is he?_ she wanted to know. _He's gone… Who… who was he?_ The last thing she could remember was a person meeting her eyes before the explosion happened and separated them both. _I didn't even get to have a good look at him… _She placed her hand on her chest. _Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel like I know him… Like I _should_ know him… But why…?_

Her cellphone beeped. She looked at the message.

'_Meet me at the basement.' –Nii-chan _

She sighed. _You're going to have to wait… Whoever you are…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

Kiriki watched as the two doors that led to the room she and her brother were staying in opened. Two men came in. One was strongly built; the other looked like a frail old man. But she knew better than to underestimate him.

_I see, so they're the Zoaldyeck assassins… Amazing, their aura surpasses even that of an expert assassin,_ Kiriki thought. She turned to Kuroro who had positioned himself at the center of the stage. _Nii-chan, please be careful…_

Both members of Killua's family noticed the girl standing at the side.

"Take caution, father," Silver said as they walked to the middle of the room. "That guy can steal other's people's abilities."

Kuroro jumped down and approached the two men. "I hope you don't mind," he began. "About a little audience."

"It's fine. Just don't blame me if she gets caught in the crossfire" Zeno replied.

Kiriki pouted indignantly but didn't say anything. Kuroro had made her promise to behave.

Once the three males were near enough, they started.

Her eyes could barely keep up with their movements. She had no choice but to use Gyo. One attack after another... Kuroro received a cut on his left cheek… Silva punched him, which he blocked with his arms… Then, Zeno fired a Nen-powered beam…

_Nii-chan!_ Kiriki's mind screamed as he slammed into the wall. She fought the impulse to come to his aid while he immediately had to move away from another attack.

He had told her earlier. _'No matter what happens, you will stay in the sidelines. The next people we'll be meeting aren't like the other assassins, they're going to take a little more time and quite a bit of effort. Do you understand?' _After a few protests, she finally agreed.

Kuroro took out a knife and swiped at Silva.

_Two against one is a little bit difficult for him, _Kiriki realized. _Especially against those kind of people…_

Silva pressed part of his arm so blood came out from the wound. Taking a stand of his hair, he tied it somewhere above his elbow.

"Is it okay?" Zeno questioned.

"No problem" he answered.

_That's cocky,_ Kiriki thought. _I'm sure the poison on that knife nii-chan had stolen from one of the earlier assassins must be one of the very lethal ones or something…_

"You can steal other people's abilities, right? You're from Specialization then," Zeno said to Kuroro. "You'll truly be a threat if you can freely use the abilities you stole. But the stronger the ability you try to steal, the more risks you'll have to take. Otherwise, you won't be able to steal the abilities that match up to that of your opponent's," he paused. "At least 4 or 5 more… That's my estimate to how many more hardships you'll have to face before you can steal our abilities."

Kiriki blinked and stared at her brother. He was smiling. _He's agreeing to what the old man said…? No way…_

"If you fight with both of us at the same time," Zeno continued. "You'll have more difficulty overcoming those hardships. In other words, it's impossible to fight with us both and to steal our abilities at the same time. Your use of the poisonous knife to attack us is the best proof."

_Amazing,_ Kiriki thought, awed. _He saw right through nii-chan's strategy. _

Kuroro threw away his knife and got into a stance, his body sending out his Nen.

Zeno approached; his own Nen emitting.

The Spider's head brought out his book. He turned to a page before a red cloth appeared on his hand.

Kiriki was surprised.

Zeno attacked with what looked to be a Nen dragon. Kuroro could only evade.

_What a scary old man,_ Kiriki found herself thinking. _Scary but amazing… It doesn't look like nii-chan will be able to capture him alive…_

Kuroro, apparently sharing her thoughts, closed his book and the cloth vanished.

Kiriki continued watching him dodge the attacks of Zeno. Then, she felt the Nen of another person. She turned her head sharply.

Silva was getting ready to attack.

Kuroro had stolen a glance at Killua's father. As a result, he got caught in Zeno's next attack. Using a kick, he tried to block Zeno as the assassin came closer. However, Zeno only took hold of his leg.

"Now! Do it!" the older Zoaldyeckyelled.

Silva came from above.

Kiriki couldn't hold herself any longer. She ran towards her brother.

ooooo

**BOOM!  
**

Kurapika heard the explosion from the lowest floor.

_What was that? _He gazed from the window to the scene below. _I wonder if that girl had anything to do with it… That girl… I couldn't get a good look at her… Could she really be…?_

ooooo

_Ring Ring… Ring Ring…_

Silva answered his phone. "Illumi?"

"Yes. Where's my client?"

"Still here."

When the smoke cleared, he saw a small figure standing with arms raised. It was Kiriki. Around her was a barrier made of her Nen. Kuroro was sitting on the floor, also within the barrier.

Only after Zeno came out from the debris did she put off her shield and kneeled down beside her brother.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Illumi questioned. "You haven't returned yet. Ah, thank goodness," he said when his father explained to him what happened. "Tell him this for me. I've already taken care of the 10 godfathers. Tell him to transfer the money to the account as signed in the contract."

Silva conveyed this to the Spider's head. Kuroro nodded.

"Well well," Zeno said, standing up. "We've both managed to keep our lives. Though I supposed you have this young lady to partially thank for." He indicated Kiriki who hung her head.

"Sorry, I know you told me not to interfere but…" she murmured. "I couldn't help myself."

Kuroro touched the top of her head. "It's fine. I should have known better than to leave you out."

She nodded and touched his cheek. At once, the cut healed.

"The ability to use Nen as a forcefield and to mend wounds in an instant? My, that's quite a nice talent," Zeno remarked. "You have quite the Emission abilities, don't you? But I highly doubt that's the end of it. In fact, that's not even your real ability, is it?"

She pouted at how he figured her out so quickly. "Lucky guess."

"Who said anything about guessing?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. He chuckled at her childish antics.

Kuroro looked at Killua's grandfather. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Our client was the 10 godfathers," he replied. "Since they're all dead now, you're no longer our target."

"I see." Kuroro stood up. Kiriki followed. "That's unexpected. You won't get this chance again."

"Don't mistake us as assassins you kill for leisure. This is business. There's no way I'd risk my life if there's no profit."

"… May I ask you a question?"

Zeno looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"If we had a fight, between you and I, who will win?"

The silver-haired old man scoffed. "Me, of course" he responded. Kiriki opened her mouth to argue but he had already spoken again, "But if you're really determined to kill me, that's another story." He walked away.

When the two men left the room, Kuroro smirked then allowed himself to fall on the ground. "That was close! I couldn't steal anything at all!"

Kiriki looked at him but didn't reply.

The Spider's head turned to her. "What's wrong? Weren't you able to do what you wanted?"

"Nii-chan, there's something I need to tell you…"

"I see," was Kuroro's first comment when she finished. "A person with a familiar yet nonetheless strange aura that you can feel…" He placed his fingers to his chin, thinking. "That's quite interesting…"

_It's a possibility that Kiri might actually be related to this guy,_ he thought. _That means there was another survivor from the Scarlet Eyes… Well, this doesn't look too good. I know she doesn't want to but it looks like she might actually be forced to know the truth of the people who caused her to become an orphan… Another interesting detail is that the guy could also be the chain-user. It's not impossible. He probably has a grudge against us, that's why he was able to kill Ubo. I have no doubt he'll be after us next… My, this is getting ironic… Kiri will not like this._

"I don't understand," the blond said, breaking his train of thought. "I don't _want_ to. I've never felt anything like this before." She stared at him with upset eyes. "It troubles me…"

"And Kiri don't want to be troubled, does she?" Kuroro stated.

She looked away. "It's irritating…"

Sighing, he stood up. "Let's go back to the base."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

Kikiri stared at the paper on her hands, the prophecy written for her by her brother.

"_In front of you are two paths_

_You only get to pass through one_

_There is no other way to go nor is there any turning back._

_Which path will you choose?_

_Neither is right. Neither is wrong._

_What you select will determine your fate._

_Be with the people you care about or together with your true family?_

_Both have done wrong to you. But which one will it be?_

_Time is of the essence, else,_

_You will lose those who are dear to your heart."_

_Two paths? What kind of paths? Why do I have to choose? _

_The people I care about? My true family? Which one talks about the Ryodan? To whom is the other one referring to? What wrong have they done to me?_

_Who… who will I lose? _

Lost in thought, her eyes darted toward the night sky. The stars were twinkling, as if waving at her. Despite her inner feelings, she let a smile reveal itself on her face. The stars were so pretty…

_Ubo-kun..._

She sighed.

_Am I selfish? _she wondered._ Nii-chan's inside talking about the plan, about how we're to leave tonight. This prophecy scares me. I don't like it. Nii-chan said we might be able to avoid it if we leave. So, I want to leave. But will everyone agree?_

She shook her head.

_No… Nobu-kun would never allow it…_

_Because he _wants_ to avenge your death. I was _supposed_ to do that as well. I was _supposed_ to get back at that chain-user for taking you away from me. But that was before I saw _him_. Even if I didn't see him clearly, I felt a connection between us. And nii-chan said there's a big chance he's the chain-user… _

_And nii-chan's usually right about these things… isn't he?_

Folding her legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knee.

_I don't understand… _

_I had already found him. I had seen him, though our meeting barely lasted a second. I'm supposed to want his life to end, his death. But…_

_I don't. Something's so familiar about him to me… I feel as if I don't want to hurt him… _

Her hands clenched.

_But _why_? Does he mean anything to me? _Can_ he mean anything to me? The prophecy… It can't possibly talk about him… I haven't even _met_ him, much less _know_ him!_

… _Right?_

A few more minutes passed, the blond female continued gazing upward. Suddenly, she heard loud voices from inside.

_Something's happening... _Standing up, she entered the building.

---

Kiriki was in time to see Nobunaga about to attack Hisoka.

Of course, Kuroro put a stop to it. The samurai found himself away from the clown than what he was aiming to be.

"Nobunaga, be quiet for a bit." The Spider's head's order was made quietly but his tone was filled with pure venom.

Everyone knew better than to retort.

Kiriki walked towards him and sat down beside her brother.

"Are you done?" he asked.

She nodded

"Alright." He silenced for awhile, giving no explanation to the other Spiders. "Hisoka, I have a few questions. You don't want to answer it if you can't." He paused. "What was the secret given?"

"The abilities of the members."

"The opponent's abilities?

"I can't say."

"His outward appearance?"

"I can't say."

"Your relationship with him?

"I can't say."

Kiriki looked at Nobunaga, his expression turned more furious every second that passed. And it didn't help that Hisoka kept on using his drawling voice when he answered.

"That's all" Kuroro said.

If it wasn't for their leader's command, the swordsman would have created an explosion right then and there.

"My guess is the chain-user has at least two types of abilities" the ebony-haired man began. "One is the ability used when he captured Ubo. The other is, the ability to control Hisoka's speech. The latter can be regarded as the sword of oath. It restricts the opponent's actions under a rule." He stood up. "It's likely that rule the chain-user enforced on Hisoka is 'You cannot tell a lie and you are forbidden to leak any information about me' and such. If the rule is broken, any methods can be utilized to end Hisoka's life."

As of now, the Ryodan members, save Kiriki who remained seated, were standing and forming a circle.

_Looks like they were talking quite a lot when I wasn't here…_ the blond thought. Not that she minded, she wasn't usually part of their discussions, she didn't want to. She just did whatever her brother wanted her to.

"Danchou, what do we do now?" Shalnark questioned. "Leave or stay?"

Kuroro met Kiriki's inquiring orbs and firmly said, "We'll stay."

ooooo

Gon, Killua and Leorio were seated in the hotel's café with Kurapika. They had already known about the truth of the Genei Ryodan members' fake death. By now, they had finished planning about their next move.

"Hey, Kurapika" Killua said. "Have you found out anything about… the girl we told you about?"

At first, the Kuruta didn't reply. Then,

"No, not really. We did, however, see each other. But it was a brief instant. The only part of her I got to see were her eyes."

"And?"

"I believe I know who she is."

"Really? Who?" Gon asked.

"My sister."

ooooo

"The target is someone with a chain whom we've never been seen before" Kuroro spoke to the Spiders who were surrounded around him. "The enemy used a sword of oath to restrict Hisoka's actions. It's yet decided whether he is of Manipulation or Materialization. However, it can be confirmed that he has tremendous Reinforcement abilities."

"There are techniques for utilizing that chain" Shalnark said. "First possibility," He raised one finger. "He's Manipulation; therefore, he used the real form of the chain to defeat Ubo. Second possibility," He raised two fingers. "He's Materialization; hence, he used the chain made from Nen to defeat Ubo."

"Is there a difference between the two?" Shizuku questioned.

At this point, Kiriki stopped listening. _We're going after him… We're avenging Ubo-kun's death after all… I should be glad, shouldn't I? _

_Then, why do I feel so hesitant and unsure about all this? Why can't I bring myself to want to hurt the chain-user?_

Nobunaga stepped up. "Instead of debating over methods to capture that chain-user, or worrying about his abilities, we should try to figure out where he is right now!"

Kiriki stared at him. _Nobu-kun's determined to find him. It's no use running away now. Forget about the prophecy. I'll find out who you are once and for all!_

---

"It's decided then" Kuroro said. "We'll split up. To avoid the prophecy, we will move in this formation next week. It's absolutely forbidden to act alone. Shizuku, Pakunoda, Machi. Coltopi, Phinx, Fei. Nobunaga, Shalnark, Kiri and I. Bororenofu, Franklin and Hisoka, stay here and stand guard."

"Danchou, I have one thing to tell you" Machi said. "There are a couple of kids who know of this place. Although they had no relation with the chain-user, they still worry me."

Kiriki looked at the healer. _Gon-kun ad Killua-kun? They worry Machi-chan?_

"Ah!" Nobunaga exclaimed. "I forgot about them." He approached their leader. "Danchou, I want them to join the Ryodan!"

"Wait a minute! I didn't want to bring up that topic!" the indigo-haired lady argued.

"Nii-chan." Kiriki appeared behind them. "I like them but I don't think they would suit the Ryodan."

After explanations were made…

"I see, it's no wonder Kiri likes them. They sound interesting" Kuroro remarked. "But just hearing their heroics is not enough to let them join the Spiders."

Nobunaga sighed. "Can't blame me for trying. I'll do anything to bring him in, but you should meet him the very least" he said encouragingly.

"Danchou! Don't be tricked by him!" Machi asserted.

"Then, Machi. What were you worried about?" he inquired.

She paused. "That was… just a bit, but…" She looked away, a little embarassed.

"Instinct?" Kuroro supplied.

"But Machi-chan's instincts are usually right" Kiriki pointed out.

"I agree. It may be related to those kids" Kuroro consented. "As a precaution, we'll make several copies of this base. Coltopi, can you make ten copies?"

"Even fifty is possible. Anyone infiltrating the fake copies of the base will be detected instantly. My copies are created with En." The single eye, the only part of her face that could be seen through her hair, shined with Nen.

Kiriki went towards the healer's side. "Machi-chan? Are they really a threat to us?"

"I can't say for sure. I just have a bad feeling about them." She looked at the blond. "Does that bother you?"

She shrugged. "It's just too bad. They were fun."

---

The Spiders separated for a couple of hours before returning back to their base.

"All members confirm once again."

Kiriki sat at the topmost rock and watched as the Spiders began to discuss and exchange the information they had gathered so far. She didn't listen too well. It was only until Shalnark had suddenly exclaimed something that caught her attention.

"The scarlet eyes!"

The blond stared at the sandy-haired computer prodigy._ Scarlet eyes? Why talk about that?_

"Yes" Kuroro said. "The chain-user did not join the Nostrad family by chance. He knew that this auction would have the scarlet eyes up for bid. Therefore, he chose to follow Nostrad's daughter, the body part collector. The chain-user had two goals; to take revenge on us and to reclaim the scarlet eyes."

She jumped down. "Why would the chain-user want the scarlet eyes?" she inquired.

For once, the room was quiet. No one was sure on how to answer her.

"Kiriki" the Spider's head spoke. She turned to him, eyes questioning. "If you want an answer, then you're going to have to ask who had caused the annihilation of your clan. I will answer you honestly if you want to know."

The female remained silent, so had everyone else. She could tell by their expressions, though blank to normal people, something was wrong.

_They're worried? About what?_ she wondered. The truth was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know who had done it. After seeing what Nobunaga's reaction was to Ubougin's death, she was ever more discouraged to find out. She didn't want to become someone who thirsts for revenge.

But her curiousity got the better of her.

"Who… did it?"

"The Ryodan."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

"Shal, is the auction hosting the scarlet eyes?" Kuroro asked the techno-genius.

"Sorry, I have no idea," he answered honestly. "Because the bidding items in the auctions are personal responsibilities."

"There is," Coltopi spoke up. "I remember making a copy of it."

"Since your copies have the remnants of En on them, do you know where the copy is right now?" the Spider's head questioned.

"Maybe, if I am able to touch the original."

"It's here." Kiriki appeared, holding a jar containing the scarlet eyes. All eyes were on the blond who had re-entered the room after disappearing elsewhere for around half an hour. There had been a tense air when the female left where the Spiders were wondering what she was thinking but now, they were no longer bothered. Kiriki's comeback had given them reassurance that she wasn't about to blame them for what they did years ago.

"How are you feeling?" her adopted brother inquired.

She looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. "I'm okay. Here you go, Coltopi-chan." She handed her the jar.

The copier touched it. For a moment or so, she remained quiet. "I got it." She stood straight. "Another object of the same shape is located 2,500 meters in that direction." She pointed southeast. "It's better if we hurry. Since the copy was made last night, I believe it will disappear in a few more hours."

"Is there a map?" Kuroro asked. Phinx gave him one. "2,500 meters away from here." He traced it with a finger. "Hotel Beichitaku."

"Danchou!" Nobunaga said at once. "Let me go take care of it."

The ebony-haired man looked at him inquiringly.

"Please" the samurai added.

Kuroro nodded. "Alright. However, you have to go with me. Acting alone is forbidden."

"Yes! Understood!" he answered enthusiastically, glad he was given permission.

"Paku, Machi, Shizuku, you guys come along too. Member exchange, Shal and Coltopi will switch places."

"Okay" the computer genius consented.

"Nii-chan, I'm going too" Kiriki stated.

Everyone turned to her.

Kuroro nodded again, aware that she was going to do what she wants whether he allowed her to or not. "Alright."

The seven of them got ready.

"Mission initiated!"

ooooo

Gon's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Killua!" He pressed a loudspeaker button on the cellphone so Kurapika and Leorio, who were with him inside the car, could hear.

"That woman is over there. But she is with her comrades. They're in a group of seven. And the pony-tailed guy is there too" Killua said.

"What about-"

"Yes, Kiriki is there too."

"Oh."

"There's also someone we haven't seen yesterday," Killua continued. "He is probably the leader."

At first, Gon hesitated then he asked, "What kind of guy is he?"

"Black wind-breaker with a cross on the back. He has black hair. But with his back towards me, I can't see his face. There's absolutely no opening in his posture. I'm too afraid of his anterior appearance to catch a close look. He gives off a feeling of anticipation. As long as they move as a group, there's no opening for an attack."

"Gon," Kurapika said. "Give me the phone."

He obeyed.

"What's your current location?" the blond, already in his disguise, asked.

"The Hochirenta Road in front of the Motoba Building, heading west on foot" Killua answered promptly.

Taking out a map, Kurapika traced the Ryodan's location using his finger. "There's a subway station. Are they planning to take the subway?" he wondered out loud. "Can you get on the same one with them?" he asked his friend.

"Depends on the situation. Maybe, if there happens to be lots of people around."

"Then it's decided. Thank you."

"Understood."

Kurapika turned off the phone then turned to the black-haired man beside him. "Leorio, please drive southwards."

"South? Okay!" He made a U-turn.

Gon took back his cellular phone. "Kurapika, about her…"

"I know. There's a possibility she might not be the one. But there's a bigger chance she is," Kurapika responded. "I would know her anywhere, despite our separation all these years."

"Then, what do you plan to do if she is with them?"

"… I don't know."

The car stopped in front of the road across the subway station. The occupants waited for the Ryodan members to emerge.

Kurapika felt his eyes turn scarlet. The first one he saw was the Spider's boss, the man with a cross on his forehead. The others with him, the blond memorized their faces. The last to come out was…

"_Kiriki_" he breathed.

ooooo

_Kiriki…_

The blond girl felt shivers when they exited the station. _H-He's here... _she thought, suddenly feeling apprehensive. _His presence is so close._ _But where?_

"Let's see…" Shizuku looked at the map. "The direction of the hotel is…"

"Shizuku," Nobunaga said resignedly. "Instead of relying on that, isn't it faster to ask Coltopi?"

"Where is the copy of the scarlet eyes?" Pakunoda questioned the copier.

"It's in motion. It's slowly descending."

"Elevator?" Kuroro inquired. "Running off with the scarlet eyes?"

"We have to hurry, Danchou" Nobunaga said urgently.

"From here on, everyone get prepared to hunt for the prey. Keep a distance to protect one another," Kuroro ordered. "Pakunoda, when you capture the enemy, ask about the Ubo incident right away."

"Roger."

"After that, Kiri, you can ask him whatever you want. Paku will find out if it's the truth."

The blond nodded. _I should mention to nii-san that I can feel him… I should… _

"Nobunaga, if Kiri has what she wants, you can do as you please."

The samurai grinned.

Kiriki's hands clenched._ I can't do it…_

"Let's go!" Kuroro commanded.

ooooo

"Huh?" Gon blinked when the Spiders suddenly quickened their pace.

"They're running towards in the direction of the hotel!" Kurapika realized.

"What?" Leorio exclaimed.

The Kuruta's eyes widened. _They're fast! Even… Kiriki…_ His hands clenched.

"Say, let's drive the car there first!" Gon said to Leorio.

"Right now is rush hour time. We'll be stuck in traffic. They'll probably arrive there faster than the car will!"

Without warning, Kurapika opened the car's door.

"Huh? Hey!" Leorio called.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted.

Too late. The Kuruta was already running after the Ryodan.

"I'll be back! Wait there!" the blond told them.

"Who does he think the Spiders are?" Leorio cried.

The door opened once again and Gon followed after Kurapika.

"Ah? Gon? You too?"

The doctor-in-training wasn't graced with a reply.

ooooo

Kiriki mimicked the movements of the Spiders as they ran, jumped up to the side of buildings and landed down again.

Her eyes suddenly went wide. _He's coming… _Nonetheless, she continued her way.

"Enemy at 2 o' clock, moving in that direction at 40km/hour" Coltopi informed them.

"He's in a car" Kuroro stated.

"That chain-user… wait for me!" Nobunaga snarled.

"We're being followed" the ebony-haired Spider's head announced.

"Since when?" Machi inquired.

"We've been followed and didn't notice…" Shizuki said.

"If they're targeting us…" Nobunaga began.

"Maybe it's the chain-user" Pakunoda suggested.

"In front and behind, how about it?" the swordsman questioned. "Which side is that chain-user at?" he wanted to know. "Danchou!"

"Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Coltopi," he spoke after a second's thought. "You three chase after the one in front."

"Roger." Both Pakunoda and Coltopi moved forward.

"Alright! Leave it to me! If the one behind is that chain-user, wait until I come back to take care of him!" After that statement, Nobunaga followed after the first two.

Kuroro and the remaining three females stopped and turned around.

Kurapika and Gon had noticed their Ryodan's sudden halt. They separated and hid at once.

"Did you see it?" Kuroro questioned.

"Just a shadow, not their whole appearance" Shizuku answered.

"One in the alley, one behind the garbage can" Machi informed.

"Good," the Spider's head remarked. "Use Gyo."

Kiriki's heart pounded as they moved forward. _It's him. It's really him. I can feel his Nen. His… hatred…_

However, when they were almost meter away, the person behind the trashcan showed himself. They stopped walking.

Kiriki's eyes widened once again. _Gon-kun!_

"I'm very sorry!" he apologized. "I won't follow you anymore! So please forgive me!"

"This kid again?" Machi said in exasperation.

"This is the kid you were talking about?" Kuroro inquired.

"The other one in the alley, come out!" Machi demanded.

_Is he… going to come out?_ Kiriki wanted to know. She could barely hear her own thoughts at the rapid beating of her heart. _Is he going to show himself…? Will I finally get a good look at him?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

Kiriki frowned, disappointed yet relieved at the same time. _Killua-kun? Was I wrong? He's not here?_

"What do you want?" Machi questioned at two male 12-year-olds. "There's no more reward money from the Mafia on our heads."

"Huh? Really? Why?" Killua asked, looking taken aback.

Machi didn't answer them but instead turned her eyes to the Spider head. "What should we do, Danchou?"

"Capture them" was his simple command.

With the blink of an eye, the indigo-haired healer had both Gon's and Killua's hands at their back and tied within her nearly invisible threads.

Both exclaimed in surprise at the same time. However, they decided not to say anything more.

As Kuroro dialed on his cellphone and talked with Phinx, Kiriki moved forward. "I can't believe you're still chasing the Ryodan" she told them. "I warned you to stop it."

"We needed the money" was Killua's answer to her. But inside, he was sweating with uneasiness. _This actually is… Kurapika's sister… What the heck are we going to do about her?_

Kiriki didn't reply. _That's a lie, isn't it?_ she thought grimply. _You're here because of him. Machi-chan was right. You _are_ connected with him…_

"Isn't it better to settle this right here?" Machi was asking when Kuroro had gotten off the phone.

"No. I trust your instinct. They probably have some connections with the chain-user. They might be of use alive" he replied.

"Don't trust it too much" she muttered jadedly.

Gon gazed upon the leader of the Genei Ryodan. "I want to ask you something."

Kuroro, as well as Kiriki, looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you freely kill innocent people?" Gon wanted to know. His voice was calm but his fury could be felt a mile away.

The question was simple and uncomplicated yet Kuroro found no answer. For a moment, he was silent, and then he smirked at little. "You've already surrendered, yet your expression still shows anger. I wonder why? It has nothing to do with me, does it?"

_Gon-kun…_ The blond female looked back at her brother and was taken aback to find him with fingers curled around his chin, musing. _Nii-chan's actually thinking about the question…_

"Danchou" Machi's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"We'll go to the hotel and meet with Phinx as planned" he said, forgoing his earlier thoughts.

He and Shizuku turned their backs on them and resumed their first route.

"You can kill them if they try to escape" Kuroro added.

Machi smirked. "Understood."

Gon and Killua gulped.

Kiriki glanced at them for another second, sighed then followed after Kuroro.

ooooo

They arrived at the hotel lobby. Standing by near one the posts, they waited for the other Spiders to turn up.

Kiriki looked around. _The air is so tense… _Her stomach lurched uncomfortably. _No way, is he here again? This time, I should really tell nii-chan or something bad might happen..._

"What time do you think it is already?!" a loud voice suddenly shouted.

The group turned their heads.

Kiriki's eyes widened. _That's… that's Leori-san…!_

"Idiot! It's not _Beiroku_! It's _Beichitaku_ Hotel! How could you have heard it wrong?! You're always like this!" he was yelling to his cellphone. "This is all due to your lack of responsibility! It's all black before my eyes! Listen, I will only blacken my eyes this once. If it fails, do you know what'll happen?! Listen carefully, 7 o' clock sharp! Come to this hotel by then! I'll fire you if you're one second late! I'll fire you instantly!" He turned off his cellular phone, muttering incoherently. His face disappeared behind a newspaper. He then switched on the radio on the table in front of him.

'_This is a song called Moon Child'_ a soft female voice was speaking from the radio. _'Enjoy.'_

Kiriki bit her lip. Her nerves were running extremely high. _What is he doing here? Don't tell me he's in this well…_ _Then his words… was it a message?_

The entrance doors opened. Pakunoda, Coltopi and Nobunaga came in.

"Paku and the rest are here" Shizuku said.

"Oh?!" Nobunaga noticed the two additions. "What's this? You two have been captured again?!" He chuckled arrogantly. "I understand now. You've changed your mind and want to join the Ryodan."

"The reward money on your heads has been cancelled, but we didn't know. That's all" Killua responded indifferently.

"These kids are the only ones who followed us" Machi informed him.

Kiriki stayed quiet, still engrossed in her thoughts. _I will only blacken my eyes this once… 7 o' clock sharp... What do those things mean? Do they even _mean_ anything?_

"And yet again you lost in the game of pursuit!" Nobunaga stated. "How pathetic!" He kneeled down so their faces were leveled. "However, it must be fate. It must be destiny that draws us together" he said, placing each of his hands on top their heads as he grinned.

Both their eyes narrowed.

_He carries the scent of blood_, Killua thought.

_This guy just killed someone! _Gon realized.

"Well, let's be friends!" he told them, taking back his hands.

"No way" Killua replied at once.

Nobunaga frowned. "Why not?"

"We came after you because of the reward money. In fact, I don't want to see your face at all!" He turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Same with me!" Gon added, following suit.

Kiriki watched silently. _Something's strange with their actions… Could it be they really are hiding something?_

Nobunaga laughed a bit more. "How about it, Danchou? Aren't they good? They're just like Ubo, fear no one."

"That's because they're just kids" Machi responded. "So they don't fear anything."

Kuroro drew near, eyes on Gon and Killua. "That aside, Paku, check those two again."

After the command, Kiriki saw their swift not to mention brief change in movement, though their expression hadn't altered. _They _are_ hiding something other than they're relationship with the chain-user… But what? It has to have something to do with what Leorio-san had said…_

"Okay. What do you want to ask?" the tall woman inquired.

"What are they _really_ hiding?" was Kuroror's answer.

Pakunoda extended her arms.

"It's no use" Killua suddenly spoke, eyes still shut. "As long as you make contact with the opponent, you have the ability to extract their memory, right? We have nothing to hide. We don't know anything either. Even if we do know something…"

Kiriki continued to look at them. _Blacken my eyes… 7 __o' clock… _

Pakunoda had gripped the young assassin's neck. "I'll know from one touch" she hissed. "So please shut up."

"Even if we do know something," Gon continued. "We'll mix it with random memories to be extracted by you."

Pakunoda also grasped his neck. "You two are mistaken" she began. "The memories that I can extract, are the ones most pure, the original memories. I won't extract the fake images you two invent. My question will trigger your memories. Just like tossing a pebble into a pond, the memories will resurface from the bottom again. These will be your original memories. Memories that have not been tampered with. That's my goal. It's impossible to fake. Now…"

'_The time is now exactly __7 o' clock__'_ the same voice said from the radio.

"What are you hiding?"

Kiriki gasped. She finally understood. "Nii-!"

Too late.

The lights went out.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the month-long update. I've been busy with well, stuff. Hehe. Anyhow, _

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

**

* * *

**

My senses instantly went haywire.

_I can't see! I can't hear! What's going on?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!_

I felt my back touch cold hard marble as I desperately looked in every direction I could find, wanting to find something, _anything_! There were movements of struggle around me but I couldn't distinguish them. My blood froze like ice. I tried to fight the first onslaught of paranoia crawling at the back of my mind while guttural and whimpering sounds gathered at my throat.

_What's happening?! Why do I feel this way?! _I was screaming inside._ Why?! Why am I… so terrified? Nii-chan… I can't feel his presence anymore…Why?! NII-CHAN!!_

"Huh? Where is Danchou?"

That was Shizuku's voice…

"Danchou is gone!"

My heart shot up my throat as the words of Pakunoda repeatedly rang through my head,

'_Danchou is gone… Danchou is gone…' _

_My nii-chan… is gone?_

My breathing turned rasp and uneven. The nerves in my stomach were twisting into tight knots. I was panicking! The surroundings swirled and smothered my senses. I could barely move.

_This is… This is all my fault… It's my fault…_

_Why hadn't I told him in the earlier? Was it because of the chain-user? But I thought I had already decided that I don't care who he is… Because the Spiders are my family now…_

_**Flashback**_

"_The Ryodan."_

_I stared at my nii-chan, unable to answer. _

"_The scarlet eyes were and still are considered as one of the seven rarest treasures. It interested me. That's the only explanation I can give you."_

_I was silent. I don't know what to think. It was them, after all. They were responsible of killing my true family._

_But are the Red Eyes really my true family? I can't even remember them. No faces, mo memories. Just lifeless shadows without any visual appearance. On the other hand, the Genei Ryodan I know. Every single one of them, I know. They've been with me all these years. They took care of me. But… _

"_Why didn't you kill me as well?" I had to ask. I knew my voice was a whisper, a barely audible and silent whisper but I just had to ask._

"_It's simple" he, the one whom I've considered and always looked up to as my nii-chan, answered. "You interested me." There was no trace of emotion in his voice._

_He was always a person of few words. He did whatever he felt like doing. And that's what I admired about him. As I gazed at dark-colored eyes, I realized that was all that's important to me. I like him. He was fun. Same with all the other Spiders. _

_And that was all that mattered. However, one thing suddenly crossed my mind._

"_Then, the chain-user?"_

"_He is one of the Red Eyes. And you are most likely related to him." Again, his tone was deadpanned._

_I remembered. The prophecy, _my_ prophecy. I have to choose between one of two paths. Nii-san knows all this. And he wants me to decide for myself. I fixed my gaze on each and every member of the Spider before landing it on the leader of the Genei Ryodan, my nii-chan. _

_And I nodded. "I understand." _

_**End of flashback.**_

_Wasn't that my decision? Hadn't I already chosen not to be affected by him, the chain-user? Am I going back on my word?_

_Why does he make me feel this way? He's part of my clan but who is he_ _really? Just who is _he_ to _me

ooooo

"Paku."

With a slight jerk, the tall woman looked at Nobunaga.

"You were silent all of a sudden," he said. "Nothing's wrong, right?"

She nodded.

"Machi!" he continued, approaching the healer. "Retrieve your Nen strings. Leave that one to me."

She handed Killua to him. However, instead of doing as the samurai said, she looked at the small figure, with her back pressed to the wall of the post.

"Kiri" she spoke quietly while the other members were talking. When she wasn't given a reply, the indigo-haired lady gently took the blond by her trembling shoulders. "Kiri!"

Slowly, Kiriki looked up to meet her gaze. "Ma… chi…" It was dark but Machi could see the younger female's eyes were wide, as if induced with terror.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Machi's tone hadn't altered in any way. But she was worried. Kiriki had never acted that way before. And she knew it was because of their Danchou's sudden disappearance.

_**Click!**_

The room suddenly brightened. The lights were fixed.

"Phinx, hurry up!" Nobunaga was speaking through the cellular phone. "Danchou was captured!"

"Kiri?" With the lights on, Machi finally saw the girl's face clearly. Tears were falling from her now scarlet eyes.

---

Killua felt breathless. _Amazing, they're… they're just like Kurapika's… I can't believe her eyes makes me feel this uneasy,_ he thought as prickles formed at the back of his neck. _It's confirmed then. She is a Kuruta and Kurapika's sister. But… she's crying… Why? It can't be about the Spider's leader, right? Does she really care for him?_

The Spiders, save Nobunaga and Shizuku who were still holding the kids and Pakunoda, who seemed to have spaced out, had gathered around her.

"Kiri-chan? Kiri-chan!"

"Are you alright?"

"Kiri…"

"I'm fine." Her voice was soft as she looked at them, her eyes its normal color, and her face, despite her tears, was blank. "Machi-chan, Paku-chan," she said in emotionless voice that was unlike her. "You're hurt." Her tone stayed the same.

Killua felt chills surrounding his body. _What the hell… is it with her? The tone of her voice… is creeping me out! _He could sense Gon feeling the same way. It was as if her body was there but her entire soul had vanished.

Kiriki placed her hand above the Machi's stomach, the place where she was wounded. White-colored Nen from her petite form transferred to the elder lady's. In a couple of seconds, she was no longer injured. The blond then approached Pakunoda and healed her damages too.

"We'll wait for the rest to arrive" she said when she was done.

No one argued. They all knew it was better to stay silent. But they needn't wait any longer. The doors opened to reveal Shalnark, Phinx and Feitan.

"Explain the situation" Phinx said.

"There was a black-out" Shizuku replied.

"And Danchou was captured during that time" Nobunaga added.

"This is the message the chain-user sent to Pakunoda." Coltopi handed them the note.

"'If you reveal those two's memories, I'll kill him'" Phinx read.

"Why didn't you chase after them right away?" Feitan wanted to know.

"Machi and Paku were injured" Nobunaga answered.

Feitan raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"That guy has a group of professional hunters as comrades. Just looking at ability alone, these two kids are enough trouble."

His eyebrow arched even higher. "And?"

"Talk after you've read the message!" the swordsman almost yelled angrily. "It means these two are very important hostages! As long as these two are in our hands, the chain-user won't do anything stupid! That'll give us a chance to save Danchou!"

Feitan, however, was unaffected by the statement. "And so?" His voice remained skeptic.

"And so if these two kids escape, everything is finished!" Nobunaga looked like he was about to burst a vein. "The one that captured Danchou might be the chain that Ubo couldn't even break! It's not easy to escape from!"

Phinx crossed his arms and he, too, raised an eyebrow. "So, you were scared?"

"Didn't I _tell_ you?!" he really shouted this time. "There was a blackout! When my eyes adjusted, Danchou was already gone! We couldn't counterattack in time! Think about it carefully!"

Feitan scoffed. "I don't understand it."

"WHAT?!"

"You must be glad they were only kids" he continued.

"Yeah, really" Phinx added with a smirk.

"Why you-!"

"Are you done yelling at each other?" asked Kiriki.

They stopped and looked at her.

"I don't like it when you guys argue, it makes my ears hurt. You can do it later, alright?" Her face was still void of any emotion. "Shal-kun?" She turned to the hacker. "What do you think we need to do first?"

Shalnark put a hand to his chin. "Hm… a strategy."

---

"From here on, the nine of us will move as a group," Shalnark said. "We'll go looking for Danchou now. If we find the car with Danchou in it-"

He was cut by Phinx's cellular phone rang.

"It's from Danchou's cellphone" Phinx stated.

For a moment, he just let it ring.

"Answer it" Kiriki told him.

Phinx nodded. "Hello?"

"From now on, you will follow my three orders" the other line spoke.

"Are you that chain-user?"

"It's better if you follow my orders. If you don't, I'll kill your leader instantly. One, you cannot pursue us. Two, you cannot harm the two hostages. Three, give the phone to the woman called Pakunoda."

_That's his voice…_ Kiriki found herself thinking. _The chain-user's…_

Phinx was about to give it to the tall woman but before she could take it, he placed it back over his ear. "Before that, can I ask you a question?" He walked away from Pakunoda. "It's about that second order. The two hostages made a big fuss before our arrival. Who knows how many of their bones are broken…"

Kiriki narrowed her eyes.

"Well then, there's nothing to discuss." Kurapika hung up.

Phinx dialed their leader's number. However, when it began to ring, Kiriki seized the phone from him and answered it.

"What?"

"He lied," she said. "They are unharmed, please forgive him."

The other line was silent, having noticed the change in voice. "I… Don't make careless jokes like that again. Hurry and give it to Pakunoda."

At little disappointed at the response, she handed over the phone.

But before Pakunoda received it, she, together Machi and Nobunaga, approached Phinx,

"Really, what a boring guy" he was sighing.

_THUD!_

_BAM!_

_POW!_

Machi, Pakunoda and Nobunaga hit him at the same time.

"HEY! What did you do that for?!" he demanded.

"You idiot! Taking Danchou's life as a joke!" Nobunaga yelled at him.

"Well, I didn't think he'd hang up!" Phinx defended himself. "I was angry when you guys said that he messed you up, and I just wanted a chance to get back at him."

"Even so, you should think about the situation" Machi chided.

"I did it out of kindness."

Nobunaga grabbed him by the collar and brought their faces close. "Stop playing around" he hissed.

"Enough" Kiriki ordered. And for once, it really did sound like a command. Phinx and Nobunaga shut up. The blond nodded at Pakunoda.

"Hello?" the tall woman answered the cellular phone.

"First off, only you can listen to this conversation."

Pakunoda removed Feitan's listening device and moved to somewhere farther.

Without a word, Kiriki moved back to her original position and leaned on the post, her hand on her chest.

Killua followed her movements with his eyes. _Judging by her actions, she must know who Kurapika is, or at least, something about him that connects them together. Looks like she's got a choice to make… Stay with the Spiders, those who she seems to care so much about or go to her real brother, know her true identity but end up betraying the Spiders?… I wonder…_

_Which one will she chose? _

* * *

_Actually, I'm been really thinking about deleting this fic. As I read and reread the entire thing again, it's not what I had wanted it to be. Frankly, it's not any good and I felt that I could have done better. What do you guys think?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi guys. Well, it seems like I'm going to finish this fic after all. After all, it's already coming to a close anyway. Thanks for the reviews, by the way :)_

_Read happily!_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter. **

* * *

"Give the phone to someone else, excluding the one who first answered" Kurapika said to Pakunoda after their chat.

"To Kiriki?" the tall woman queried. She was one of the few Spiders who predicted his connection to the small blond female but she wondered if he did.

Kurapika didn't answer.

ooooo

Kiriki watched as Pakunodo gave the cellular phone to Nobunaga. _Why? Why won't he talk to me?, _she thought, feeling dejected._ He must know who I am, right? He's been seeking information about the Ryodan all this time, he has to. And Gon and Killua are his comrades. They must have told him about me. Wait a minute, Gon and Killua, of course! _She looked at them; Machi had once again bounded their hands with her Nen strings and took position near the post across of where she was leaning on, a little isolated from the rest of the group. _They must know his exact relationship with me…_

Pakunoda was gone. Nobunaga was arguing with Feitan and Phinx who wanted to go after her. Shalnark, Coltopi and Shizuku stayed silent for the moment.

_I can't let the others know what we're gonna talk about,_ she realized. With that decided, she approached both boys and Machi.

"Kiri, what is it?" the purple-haired healer inquired. The other Spiders didn't notice; too busy bickering on what to do.

However, she didn't answer nor did she lift her gaze on Gon and Killua. "I want to know," she began softly. "I want to know the chain-user's exact relationship with me. You guys know, don't you." It wasn't a question; she made it sound more like a statement. "Will you tell me?" That was her question.

Gon looked at the blond while Killua moved his eyes to Machi. "Oi, is that alright? Would you allow it?" he asked. "This could ruin whatever ties she has with the Spiders, you know."

"Kiri can do whatever she wishes and learn about whatever she wants. It is none of my concern" she responded emotionlessly.

The young assassin was a little confused. _Is my prediction wrong then? Is she trying to say that Kiriki means nothing to the Ryodan? _he wondered.

"He is a Kuruta, just like me, isn't he?" Kiriki said after a thankful smile at Machi. The healer was one of the few who truly understood her. "My nii-chan told me-"

Gon's hands clenched and he could no longer keep silent. "The Spider's leader? Why do you call him your brother? He's not your real brother! Kurapika i-!" He stopped, suddenly realizing what he was talking about.

"Kura… pika…?" Kiriki tilted her head. "Is that his name?" she asked. "Please continue, Gon-kun."

"But…"

"It's okay," Killua cut in. Gon turned to his bestfriend. "She'll know sooner or later anyway." He looked at the blond. "Kurapika, the one you call the chain-user, is your brother. At least, your real one."

But before Kiriki could answer, she suddenly felt Nobunaga's use of En. Immediately, she whirled around, putting her back on the two boys.

"Hold on!" she heard the swordsman growl. "If you take one step in that direction, I'll kill you!"

"Oh?" Phinx turned around, his brows raised, an arrogant smirk on his features. "Bring it on."

Glowering, he samurai placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

_**Thud.**_

Everyone blinked. Phinx sweatdropped.

Kiriki emerged from behind the pony-tailed haired man. "I told you two to stop it," she said, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Fighting is forbidden between members. Just because my nii-chan isn't here doesn't mean that rule has changed."

Silence ensued after her statement then,

Shalnark's phone rang. "It's from Danchou's cellphone" he told them.

"Let me answer" Phinx said. Shalnark gave it to him. "Hello-"

Kurapika, however, didn't wait for him. "Give it to the two hostages" he ordered.

"This brat…" Phinx snarled with irritation. He walked over to Killua and put the phone over his ear. "Here listen. It's from your mother."

"Yo" Killua greeted.

"Are those guys all together?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, for now," Killua answered. "But they were just disputing whether or not to follow Pakunoda." He motioned Phinx to take back the phone.

"Hello-"

Once again, he was cut off. "Let me tell you something. I have someone here who has the ability to penetrate your lies. This is why Pakunoda followed the orders obediently. I don't care if you come up with any sneaky strategies. However, your boss will die. Return to the base within 30 minutes. I'll contact you then." After that, Kurapika hung up.

Shalnark sighed. "Seems like we can't follow her after all- _Hey_!" he exclaimed when Phinx, in aggravation, ruthlessly threw the cellphone.

Kiriki caught it and looked at the Spiders. "We're going back to the base."

ooooo

The airship landed back at the airport. The deal was set and done. Pakunoda was on her way out.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned her head.

"Answer me honestly," Kurapika said, eyes still scarlet. "How did Kiriki come to be a member of the Spiders?"

Pakunoda turned her head back to the exit. "She stays with us. She joins us on our missions. She regards us as her comrades. But that girl has never been and never will be a Spider."

"Senritsu." Kurapika looked at the female.

"She tells the truth" she replied.

His brows furrowed. "Then, why?" the Kuruta wanted to know.

"She's unique. We enjoy her company," the tall woman responded simply. "I don't like to waste time. I'll get going now."

ooooo

"Seems like we've been counterattacked, with those conditions you brought us" Phinx said when Pakunoda had returned and told them what she was supposed to do.

Kiriki observed the tall woman carefully. _She has met with him. She has meet with the chain-user… with Kurapika… with my real brother …_

"Tell us the location, Pakunoda."

Phinx's command attracted the blond's attention. She narrowed her eyes. _Something very bad is going to happen. If they're not cautious about what they're about to say. A fight will ensue…_

And she was right. Pakunoda had refused. Phinx and Feitan were furious at her answer. Machi and Coltopi came to her aid. Nobunaga was still out cold.

The cracking of knuckles…

The giving off of Nen…

However, Gon suddenly spoke, "You really don't understand?" he questioned, his tone angry. "Why would Pakunoda be secretive about the location no matter how you plead? Why would Machi want to stop you?"

Kiriki stared at him. _Gon-kun…_

"Hey, hey" Killua whispered to him. But, the black-haired boy paid no heed.

"Do you really believe that they are controlled?" he demanded. "Haven't you made a decision to rescue your boss? It's the _need_ to save a comrade! Do you _still_ not understand?"

Phinx scowled. "Shut up, you brat. Think you'll be spared that way?"

Gon broke free of the chains, stood up and stomped his foot. "I'm not saying this for my own sake!" he said furiously.

Sighing exasperatedly, Killua also let loose the chains that bounded him. "Oh well…"

Kiriki transferred her gaze to the young assassin. _Killua-kun…_

Gon stared determinedly at Phinx. "Forget about it!"

Feitan started. Phinx stopped him and moved forward. "Revolting against me? If you have a problem then bring it on! If you take even on step, I'll break your neck!" he hissed.

Gon instantly stuck out his tongue in an almost teasing way. "You can't! There's no way I'm going to move!" His tone turned witty.

Phinx sweatdropped then yelled irritably, "You brat!"

"Kurapika is different from you guys," Gon stated, more seriously. "No matter how much hatred he has for the enemy, he won't recklessly kill them, being swayed by emotions. If he had made a deal for an exchange, then he'll never break it! Pakunoda, who has met him, should understand this very well. As long as you obey the conditions, your leader will definitely return!"

"That's enough out of you!" Phinx barked. "Speaking on your own will. I'm going to make sure you can't say another word from now on."

"Phinx."

The one addressed turned.

"Stop it," Kiriki requested, approaching. "That's enough already."

"Don't tell me… you too?"

"She's right," Franklin spoke up. "Just let Pakunoda go."

Phinx's jaw dropped. "What? Even _you're_ babbling nonsense?"

"Calm down!" Franklin told him. "Shal," He looked at the hacker. "What is the worst case scenario that could happen to us now?"

"Hm…" the computer prodigy thought outloud, hands behind his back. "The death of Danchou, of course. Hisoka, Pakunoda, Machi, Coltopi, Shizuku, Nobunaga and especially Kiriki, captured by the chain-user. And we won't even know the location of the chain-user. Not to mention these two will also escape." He indicated Gon and Killua.

"That's wrong" Kiriki said softly.

Everyone stared at her.

"The worst thing that could happen now," she stated. "Is the death of the Spiders."

"The reason is that you all rely too much on Danchou," Franklin continued. "This reason alone will cause the collapse of our organization. And that is the largest form of betrayal to Danchou. It's pointless to continue arguing. Let's cool our heads a bit. Is that alright? Let Pakunoda do what she wants. In the event that Danchou doesn't return, then we'll kill all who were controlled. And then, we'll resurrect the Spider. It's that simple. Even Kiri, who has been with Danchou's side ever since she joined us, knows this. You should too."

A cellphone rang the second the demi-giant finished speaking.

Phinx picked it up. "Hello-?"

"Hand it to the hostages."

Phinx's patience was wearing very, very thin with the tone Kurapika insisted on using. He hurled it at Gon, making Shalnark protest in indignance at the rough use of the electronic device.

"Hello, Kurapika?" Gon answered.

"Are you okay? Are all of them present?"

"Yes, all are present."

"Alright then. Give it back to the one who answered first."

"Okay." Gon tossed the cellphone back, still making Shalnark resentful at the careless handling of the object.

However, Kiriki intercepted. "We'll obey the conditions," she spoke. "Paku-chan will take Gon-kun and Killua-kun over to the location but…" she trailed. "Can I come as well?"

ooooo

_Kiriki,_ Kurapika thought, the cellular phone still over his ear. "I…"

"Please. Gon-kun and Killua-kun already told me who you are. Won't you let me see you?" There was a pause then she added, "Don't you want to see me?"

"It's not that, I-"

"Then, what is the problem? I would like to know… Kurapika."

"Kiriki…"

"You know my name, after all."

"I would know you anywhere, name and all," he replied at once. He sighed. "Alright. You can come."

"Thank you."

ooooo

"You two…" Pakunoda started as the four of them made their way. "Why don't you escape?"

"Escape?" Gon repeated.

"Afraid that you're not skilled enough? I'm faster than you are after all. But if I let you escape now, I'll lose my side of the bargain."

Kiriki looked questioningly at the other female but stayed silent.

The tall woman went on, "Then, that chain-user will have his wish granted to kill Danchou. So why don't you escape then? Aren't you two his friends?"

They stopped walking.

"That is…" Killua began.

"Because we're his friends!" Gon responded. "It's because we are friends that, I don't want Kurapika to kill anyone."

"That's why we're in the exchange. It's the best method" Killua added.

The males resumed walking. When they noticed nobody was following them, they looked back.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked.

"Hurry, let's go" Killua said.

_Gon-kun, Killua-kun,_ Kiriki thought. She and Pakunoda had been caught surprised at their reply.

"So that's it," Kiriki said. "Judging from you guys, I can already tell…" She couldn't suppress a small smile. "That Kurapika is a very nice person… Thank you."

"It's no problem!" Gon answered enthusiastically. "We'll do whatever we can to bring you and Kurapika closer!"

"… yeah, what he said" Killua's reply was a little late and a little soft.

She tilted her head. "Something wrong, Killua-kun?"

Pakunoda chuckled lightly. "Well then, let's continue our way."

Gon looked at his companion as they resumed walking. _Was Killua blushing?_ he wondered. _Oh well, I'll ask him next time… Wait for us, Kurapika! We'll see each other soon!_

* * *

_Okay, so I placed just a splash of romance in it, very, very mild. Couldn't help it. Heh._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi! Guess what? This is the last chapter. Heh :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hunter X Hunter.**

* * *

"_I said so before, my target is only the boss. The moment he is released, I will leave also. I want to fight with the boss. That's all…"_

Kiriki's eyes were glaring at the orange-haired clown that had undesirably accompanied them on the airship to meet with Kurapika in another place. _That… that asshole…_ She could feel her eyes turn scarlet. She had never felt so furious in her life, except perhaps the time when Ubougin had died. She couldn't believe Hisoka was a traitor.

"My, I never thought you were the person to look so livid, Kiri-_chan,_" Hisoka taunted in his drawling voice. "It's not a very good look for you."

She clenched her hands into fists. "_Bastard_…" she snarled. She moved forward.

Killua grabbed her wrist. "Hey, that's enough. It's not going to do any good and you know it."

She stared at him for a second then pulled back her hand and looked away, still seething.

The young assassin sighed. _I can't believe she's actually just like Kurapika when she's angry, _he thought. _I'll bet anything she could turn as reckless as him as well._

Pakunoda went to her side and placed her hand on top of the blond's shoulder. "It's okay. Calm down."

She didn't reply.

After minutes of that eerie silence where the occupants felt Kiriki's ghostly aura going crazy, the airship finally landed.

The group of five disembarked. At once, Kiriki moved forward. Her eyes reverted to its usual ocean blue color. She would finally be able to see her brother face to face.

_Kurapika…_she thought.

A phone call was made to check if Gon and Killua weren't controlled, after that,

"Alright!" Kurapika announced from the other side. "The exchange begins!"

And so it did.

Kiriki bit her lip out of anxiousness. _What will happen after this?_ she wanted to know. _What will he do? What will _I_ do?_

"Welcome back" was Hisoka's greeting when Kuroro approached. The ebony-haired man ignored Pakunoda, as it was the condition he had to follow. He couldn't make communication with any Spider member. However, Kiriki was different.

Kuroro stopped in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly teary. She threw her arms around his waist, the only part of him she could reach. "Nii-chan… I… I…"

"Kiri." He placed a hand on top of her head. "Things aren't over yet…"

"What… do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for this opportunity," Hisoka suddenly said, advancing. "Now, let's fight!"

Kuroro and Kiriki turned to him.

"When I joined the Ryodan, no, when I _deceived_ you into believing that I joined, I've been waiting for this moment!" He took off his shirt to reveal the spider tattoo on his back. "I don't need this anymore." He removed it. "This way, it won't be a dispute between comrades. You don't have to hold anything back." He readied his Nen.

Kiriki went in front. "Hisoka, you bastard! I won't let you hurt-!"

Kuroro stopped her.

She looked at him. "But…"

He shook his head at her and smirked at the clown. "I see. Since you're not a member, let me tell you something," he began. "I can't fight you. That's how it is. The fight will be meaningless."

"Are you trying to tantalize me?" Hisoka responded, undaunted. "Or are you trying to buy some time to steal my Nen ability? Stealing another's ability and then using it freely as your own ability, isn't that your _specialty_ as a Scheme Hunter? Now, stop wasting time with pointless conversation. Hurry up and fight!"

"It's not pointless. It's the truth," Kuroro replied simply. "He pierced my heart with the Judgment Chain. I can no longer use my Nen abilities."

The blond female stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't have time for these jokes! That magical ability of thievery, the only man who possess this ability in the whole world, _that_ is my target! Nothing will stop me!" Hisoka declared and threw one of his deadly cards.

Kuroro planted his hands firmly on shoulders of the girl in front of him to stop her from retaliating as the card sped towards his face.

Hisoka finally realized he wasn't going to counterattack. _If that's the case, I'll go for…_ His eyes landed on Kiriki.

The card in midair swerved. Then-

A chain appeared out of nowhere and hit it dead center, stopping Hisoka's chosen weapon right before Kiriki's eyes.

Kurapika was glowering at him, eyes crimson. "I won't let you hurt her" he growled.

Kiriki was speechless as she gaped at him. Without their knowledge, he had come closer, only a few meters away. _Kurapika… He saved me…_

Gon and Killua were beside the blond male.

"It's useless, Hisoka," Kurapika informed the clown. "What he's telling you is the truth. He can't fight you, even if he wanted to. I've released him. Now, keep your word and leave."

Hisoka frowned and turned away, disappointed. "And I had thought it would be a fun date… But it turned sour…" he muttered. He entered the airship, the one Pakunoda had already gone into.

Silence covered them as Kiriki gazed at Kurapika and he refused to look at her.

Gon approached slowly. "Kiriki… come with us."

Surprised, she stared at him. "What…?"

"Please, you belong with Kurapika."

"I…"

"He's right, you know."

Eyes wide, the female Kuruta met Kuroro's eyes.

"Kiriki, you are not a Spider. You never were one. I didn't allow it," he said. "You can ask me why but I wouldn't be able answer you. Because, I myself, don't know. It's just what my instincts told me, I guess."

"But…"

He bent down. "Listen to me, I will no longer be able to return to the Ryodan. Along with being incapability to make use of my Nen, I am restricted to make any contact with the Spiders. My capacity to converse with you without getting harmed is a proof that you are not a real Spider." He stood up. "It would be better if you would go with him; he is your real brother, after all. We all knew you were just a temporary companion to us and that one day, you will leave. That's all there is to it. Do you understand?"

She looked down. "No," she answered. "No, I really don't. But," She gazed up. "Alright."

Kuroro smiled. "Good girl." After that, he went on his way, passing by Kurapika. Neither made eye contact nor acknowledged that the other was present. The Spider's head just passed by the Kurutarian, as if there was nothing between them. _This is alright… for now, _the ebony-haired man thought to himself.

"Then it's decided" Killua was saying to Kiriki.

"You're coming with us!" Gon said, grinning widely.

She looked at them and nodded.

"That's great, isn't it, Kurapika?" Gon turned to the older male.

He was staring at Kiriki who gazed right back. Without warning, he placed his arms around the small female who at first staggered then she buried herself into his chest and cried.

ooooo

_Thank you for everything. I wish you all the luck you need. I will never forget, Kuroro…_

As I watched him standing there alone when both airships had taken off, I finally understood my prophecy.

"_In front of you are two paths_

_You only get to pass through one_

_There is no other way to go nor is there any turning back._

_Which path will you choose?_

I had to choose between the Kuroro and Kurapika. It is impossible to get both because, like it or not, they are and forever will be mortal enemies. And there really is no way for me to go back once I got my pick.

_Neither is right. Neither is wrong._

_What you select will determine your fate._

Both choices would decide my future. With Kuroro, my life in the last five years wouldn't be that different. With Kurapika, it was a whole new beginning, a whole new experience. It could become a dream… or a nightmare.

_Be with the people you care about or together with your true family?_

_Both have done wrong to you. But which one will it be?_

The Ryodan, under Kuror's orders, had wiped out my entire clan. Kurapika had killed Ubo, rendered Kuroro helpless and took away the Spider head from its body. All incidents had hurt.

_Time is of the essence, else,_

_You will lose those who are dear to your heart."_

The Spider? Have I lost the Spider? No, that's not right. I never had the Spider in the first place. Just as I was their temporary visitor, they were my temporary family until I gained back my true one.

Which, at the moment, I had.

oooo

"Kiriki."

She turned her head at the sound of the voice. Kurapika, together with Gon and Killua had come in the room she was staying in.

"How are you feeling?" the blond male continued.

"I'm okay," she replied. She hesitated, then asked, "Is it… over?"

Kurapika looked away. "… I'm sorry. But it will never be over. As long as the Spiders live for one more day, this hatred will not die."

"You know, there's something I realized every since this whole thing started…" Kiriki said softly.

Kurapika stared back at her.

"Revenge is a scary thing. A lot of people think that it will provide them with happiness, a treat after the bad things that happened. But, the truth is, it doesn't. Because it's revenge. It's not supposed to. Nothing will come out of it. Nothing at all." She made sure to hold Kurapika's gaze. "Ever since that night five years ago, I know you had longed waited for the day you could get your revenge. It must have been so painful for you to carry the weight of our dead comrades. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. But now, I'm right in front of you. And I'm not leaving. So… so…" Her voice shook. "Please, end this. I'm begging you, _let_ it end. We're finally together. I… I really don't want to lose my nii-chan again…"

"Kiriki…" Kurapika moved towards her, bent down and wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "That's enough. I'll stop. I'll do my best to stop. I promise."

For a few moments, the recently united brother and sister just stared at one another.

"Ne, is this going anywhere?" Killua, who had been quiet the whole time and finally got fed up with all the drama, spoke up. "Because if not, I'm leaving." He placed his hands at the back of his head.

"Killua, you're being mean!" Gon told him.

"What? No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Liar."

"Oh yeah?" Killua lunged at Gon who yelped.

Kiriki blinked several times then laughed. Kurapika stared at her, a little taken aback then joined in as well. The female kurutarian approached the two fighting males.

"That's okay, Gon-kun" she said. The two looked up; Killua had Gon in the headlock.

"Huh? Why?" the black-haired hunter inquired, at the same time trying to free himself.

"Do you recall back in the airship with Hisoka?" she asked. "If it wasn't for Killua-kun, I would have done something I'd very much regret. That's why," She smiled. "I want to thank you, Killua-kun."

The silver-haired boy released Gon and looked away, his hands in his pockets. "Oh, that… that was… well… I just-"

Kiriki kissed his cheek. Killua froze.

"O-oi…!"

Curious, Gon drew closer to his bestfriend's face.

Killua jerked back. "_What_?"

"Ne, Killua, are you _blushing_?"

At once, the young assassin turned red at the blunt query. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" he mumbled, refusing to meet the other boy's gaze.

"You_are_, aren't you?" Gon persisted. "Right, Killua? _Killua_?"

"Shut up, or I'll choke you again!"

"You're mean!"

"I said, shut it!"

"Killua's_shy_!"

"Gon, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"You don't have to be embarra- OW! Killua, that hurt! Hey, let go of me! Let go!"

"No way! I'll show you!"

Kiriki giggled at their antics. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Kurapika was smiling at her. Slowly, she smiled back.

Gon and Killua blinked, confused. Neither Kuruta had spoken a word yet they seemed to understand each other.

"Ne, what are you thinking about?" Killua wanted to know.

Kiriki shook her head, still smiling. "It's just… a sibling thing…"

And that was that.

* * *

_Simple ending? Yeah, I know. Oh well. I'll admit this isn't one of my best fics but I finished it anyway. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_I hope you guys will take a look at my other finished fics and my fics to come. Until next time then ;)_


End file.
